The Amazing Hunter: Revival
by bleedgreen99
Summary: Hunter is back, jumping forward into the future where he deals with demons he never came to terms with. Follow along as he fights with villains from the past and deals with a whole new set of problems in this Revival of his story. Friends and enemies return, questions are finally answered, and some lives may be lost. Hunter will finally find out about his past, but at what cost?
1. Return of The Patriot Part 1

**Return of The Patriot Part 1**

 _It's getting harder to control isn't it? The power within you? After killing Crossbones, you haven't killed another person. But you are itching to aren't you? You want to feel that thrill again, I know you do. I know you better than anyone else on your team. I know you better than any fan of yours. Give in to the temptation, take another life Hunter. If you do, I will finally give you back that healing ability you've missed. All the blood you've lost, the scars you gained, pain you've gone through… I can take it away. I will be there. Soon._

* * *

"Go away!" Hunter Hill yelled, sitting up in his bed. His hands gripped the sides of his head and he was sweating profusely. Marsha Rosenberg, Hunter's girlfriend for years now, jumped awake at his scream. She put an arm around him and pulled her into him.

"Another nightmare?" she asked. Hunter just shook his head. After graduating high school, Hunter and his team, the Young Avengers, were shipped out of New York. They've lived in hiding, tracking down members of Hydra. Ever since Hunter left New York, the voice that taunted him every once in awhile had come back, daily. The voice filled his head with images of blood covering his hands, and it was never his own.

"I always see them. The people that have died. Captain America… Maria Hill… I thought getting away from the city would be better for me. It hasn't gotten better… but worse." Hunter told her, standing up from their bed, wearing only basketball shorts. "I'm not a kid anymore. Two years ago I found out she died. I thought with time wounds heal. But they haven't."

Marsha didn't know what to say as he walked out of their room. He walked into the central room for the Young Avengers, where they would always be during the day, planning some sort of scheme to trap a Hydra Agent. Over the years, Hunter's body had taken lots of beatings. Scars had formed all over it, making him looked like a grizzled war hero when he was only nineteen.

"Rough night?" Noh-Varr asked. He was still the leader of the team after all this time. After a rough start with Hunter, the two had grown to trust each other. They considered each other their right hand men. His white hair was hanging in front of his eyes and he was sitting on the couch around the planning table.

"You could say that." Alex said, walking over to the kitchen they had in the room. It was a small area in the corner. He opened the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle and walking over next to Noh-Varr. He sat down next to him and looked at the floor.

"Was it another dream about your dad? Or was this one about Sin?" Noh-Varr asked. Hunter just shook his head. He hadn't told any of his teammates about the voice in his head, fearing they would think he had gone crazy. After years of chasing after Hydra, Hunter still had not been able to bring down his father, the man who gave him the super strength he possess, or his ex-girlfriend, who was always with Hydra.

"You two need to go to bed." Ava Ayala said, walking down the steps into their hideout. She had the White Tiger medallion around her neck and had just gotten back from a jog. If nobody knew Noh-Varr was the leader, they would surely assume it was Ava. She was always keeping up with staying fit and focused, wanting to get their missions done as soon as possible.

"Alright mom." Noh-Varr said, smirking at her. She just shook her head and walked down the hall to where her room was, not wanting to get into an argument with him this late at night. Hunter drank from the water bottle he got and stood up.

"She's right. I'm gonna try and sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Hunter said. He fist bumped Noh and went back to his room, where Marsha was already sleeping again. He climbed into bed next to her and wrapped an around her waist as he laid behind her.

* * *

"Move troops. I don't want anyone sitting around. If I catch you taking a break, I will break your neck." Synthea "Sin" Schmidt ordered to her troops. They were digging in a cave that was rumored to possess something of great power. Hydra wanted that item of great power and sent her with hundreds of men to go after it. Hank Gilmore, Hunter's father, walked up behind her, overlooking the operation.

"Harsh words from a little girl." Hank said. Sin shot him a look and he just brushed it off. She continued to stare out at her troops and Hank sighed. Long ago, the two had planned to help Hunter without him knowing it. They were going to help him take down Hydra but one day, Hank changed his mind. Something came over him and he abandoned their plan, but promised her that he wouldn't rat her out. She was pissed with him ever since.

"Your turn to take watch duty. Make sure they keep working." Sin said, pushing past him to the air conditioned room they made within the large mine. She sat down in the room and pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was from her high school days, when she dated Hunter. She smiled at the picture, and immediately put it away once she heard footsteps approaching the room.

"How are things going?" Baron Zemo said, walking into the room. He had the purple mask over his face and was wearing a suit. Behind him was Viper, a Hydra Agent they had freed from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody long ago. She wore a long green dress to match her green hair and makeup.

"Nothing yet. We've been trying-" Sin began to say.

"Those men of yours can't work to save their own lives." Baron Zemo said. He sat down on a couch with Viper sitting next to him. "Our leader won't be happy to hear nothing has been found yet."

"They are working as hard as they can." Sin said. She stood up, defending herself. In the years her outfits had varied but settling in as a Hydra Agent earned her black cargo pants, which held weapons in every possible pocket, a black leather jacket, and a black t-shirt with the Hydra logo on it.

"You have one more day. After that we are pulling the plug." Baron Zemo said, standing up now. He stared down Sin who just rolled her eyes. Zemo and Viper then left, heading back to the outside world while Sin left the room to go and watch over her men again.

* * *

Next thing Hunter knew it was morning. He was hurried out of the base and into a Chinook helicopter. The rest of the team was there as well, dressed in their gear and ready to go. Hunter looked around and looked at everyone. Noh had his standard green and white gear on. Ava changed her White Tiger outfit, still having the bodysuit but now only wore something around her eyes instead of a full mask.

Robert Farrell, or Rocket Racer, was the tech nerd of the group. He had remained Hunter's good friend after fighting him so long ago. He had on black goggles which were designed by Tony Stark. Other than that, he had an earpiece and all black on.

Maria Vasquez, or Tarantula, was still apart of the team as well. She was the stealthiest group member. Her former bright pink Tarantula costume was the same except for the color. It could be either pink like before, or black for her more stealthy operations.

William Kaplan, aka Wiccan, and also Tommy Shepherd, aka Speed, still used the same outfits from their teenage years. Wiccan used his blue tights and the tattered cloak. Speed still had the green and white tights along with his orange goggles and bright white hair. The two brothers were completely opposite still though. Wiccan was the quiet one while Speed was more of the comedic relief for his team.

Then there was Hunter and Marsha. Marsha continued to wear body suits provided by the Fantastic Four in order to keep her flames from destroying any other clothing she wore. Instead of blue though, the body suits became black. Hunter continued to wear a leather jacket and black cargo pants. Long ago though, he ditched the mask he once used to wear. Every member of the team had a small "YA" on the corner of their superhero outfit. The back of the Chinook began to lower and the members of the team stood up.

"Let's get ready to shut these boys down!" Speed said, running and jumping out of the back, a parachute pack on his back. Everyone else put the packs on their back as well and started to run and jump out once they were set. Marsha and Hunter were the last two in the helicopter.

"You okay?" she asked him. Hunter gave her a nod and she smiled at him. Marsha then kissed his cheek and run and jumped. Hunter was about to jump out as well when all of a sudden he heard a ringing in his head. As he stood on the edge of the lowered door of the helicopter, Sin's men had struck something in the cave they were at.

 _It's time. I've been freed. Now, it is time for us to meet… my son._

Hunter felt a louder ringing in his ear, causing him to grip the sides of his head. He screamed out in pain and instead of jumping out of the helicopter, Hunter began to fall as a small bit of blood dripped down and out of his ears.

* * *

Author's Note:

After a lot of consideration, I decided to bring Hunter back. I had a lot of plans for his story and for those around him. But I lost interest in it. After thinking about it, I decided to do it. I thought of a new storyline, skipping ahead two years. Not every character I had before will be back. Hydra, Young Avengers, and my OC's will be back but that is it. Some blasts from the pasts may be mentioned but that's it. I also don't know how long this Revival will last but I'm going to do Hunter justice and give his story a proper ending. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Thank you for reading, and as always... love you all.


	2. Return of The Patriot Part 2

**Return of The Patriot Part 2**

Hunter was plummeting towards the ground, still holding his head as he screamed out in pain. His teammates looked up at him and noticed that he was falling at a much faster rate than them since he hadn't pulled his parachute yet. Noh-Varr tried to grab as he fell but he was going to fast at that point.

"Someone needs to grab him!" Robert shouted out to the team. Ava cut her parachute immediately and started free falling towards Hunter. She positioned her body to face downwards and pushed so she went faster. Ava grabbed Hunter and pulled his chute, causing the two to stop falling and start floating.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He didn't answer though as he stared at the ground which was much closer than either one of them realized. They landed while Noh-Varr, William, Thomas, Robert, Maria, and Marsha landed. Everyone looked forward and saw Hydra soldiers coming out from a hole in the ground, armed with guns.

"What's the plan?" William asked. Everyone looked at Noh-Varr who pulled out his blasters.

"Take them down." Noh-Varr said, firing at some of the Hydra goons. He stunned most of the ones he shot at while Maria jumped into the air and began to web up other ones. Hunter dropped to a knee as Ava let him go. She ran forward and tackled a Hydra soldier to the ground.

"Let's move Patriot." Thomas said appearing next to Hunter. He picked him up and the two were instantly near the hole the soldiers were coming out of. Marsha shot fire out of her hands, causing some of the soldiers to jump out of the way.

"You two get down there. We'll catch up." Ava said, round house kicking a soldier in the head. Thomas carried Hunter down the hole where they saw the large digging tunnel Hydra had created. Sin and Hank were standing at the end of the tunnel where a bright green light was shining out of the ground.

"Uh oh. Blast from the past alert." Thomas said as Hunter finally regained his composure and stood straight up with no help. He saw his father and ex-girlfriend get blasted away from the light into the wall of the cave. Noises of fighting could be heard on the surface but Hunter knew his team had it.

The bright green light was dying down now. Standing where it had been was a woman. She had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She had green sleeves that covered her hands but had holes for her fingers. She also had green and black boots and leggings with green circles that went all the way up. Her skirt and shirt were also green, but the shirt had no sleeves and revealed the top of her chest. On her head seemed to be a green crown.

"Who is that?" Thomas asked. The woman looked over at Hunter and Thomas and smirked.

"Hunter Hill. My son. You've come to help me, haven't you?" she asked. Thomas' eyes went wide and he looked at Hunter who seemed to be as equally as confused as him.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not my mother." Hunter said. The woman just chuckled and began to walk towards him. Hank's eyes opened and he looked at the woman, instantly recognizing her.

"Hunter, get away from her!" Hank tried to warn him. The woman turned around and raised her hand at Hank. A green light surrounded her hand.

"Quiet!" she ordered, and Hank shut up. She turned her attention back to Hunter and continued to walk towards him. Sin stood up and threw a knife at the woman. With a wave of her hand, the knife fell to the ground before hitting her.

"Do you know my name?" she asked Hunter.

"No." Hunter plainly answered.

"The Enchantress." she said with a smile. "And believe it or not, I am your real mother. For quite some time I was banished from being on this world. But those idiotic soldiers freed me from the curse. Now me and my son can claim this world as our own." She reached her hand out to touch Hunter's face and he slapped it away. Enchantress was angered by this and a green fireball rose out of her hand.

"Run." Thomas warned. He tried to grab Hunter but was flung away by Enchantress and her magic.

"I will not punish you today. But soon, you will learn your lesson. Family comes first." Enchantress said. She forced Hunter onto his knees and began to walk out of the cave. "Let's see what this world holds for me."

"That's it? Not even a fight?" Hunter asked, trying to turn his head back to look at her but found he was unable to do so.

"You aren't ready to lose." Enchantress said, disappearing from the cage. Once she was gone, Hank could finally open his mouth and Hunter was able to stand. He looked over at the two Hydra leaders and began to march towards them.

"Who's smart idea was it to release her?" Hunter asked.

"We had no idea she was locked down here Hunter." Sin said. Hunter just shook his head and raised his fist. He brought it down but Sin moved out of the wave. Rock flew out of the wall and Hunter looked at her. She had her hands on her pistols.

"Get out of here. Now." Hunter said to her. She began backing away and Thomas finally began to wake up after being knocked out. Hunter turned towards Hank and looked down at him. "What do you know about her?" Hank just shook his head and Hunter grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Hunter…" Thomas tried to say but Hunter ignored him. Hunter threw Hank across the cave, watching his body slide across the rock and dirt. Hunter ran after him and Hank stood up to receive a punch in the stomach that launched him towards the entrance. Hunter kicked Hank in the stomach while he was down. Hank crawled out of the cave and Hunter picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Tell me!" Hunter yelled. He threw Hank across the empty field, watching him fly and land on the ground. All the other Young Avengers watched as Hunter chased down his father and kneed him in the face. Hank's nose began to bleed just from the power of the hit.

"Stop." Hank begged. Hunter was about to punch him across the face when someone grabbed his arm. He looked up to see Thomas standing there. Hunter then looked back down at his father who was unconscious.

"Let's go." Hunter said.

* * *

Later on in the day, at the underground Young Avengers base, Hunter was sitting in his room while everyone else was discussing where to track down the other Hydra leaders. His door opened and in walked Robert and Marsha. Hunter looked at them and then back down at the picture of him and Maria Hill.

"You have more mail from the people back home. Flash, MJ, Peter." Marsha said, handing envelopes to Hunter. He just tossed them to the side and stood up.

"I don't know what happened to me. I never used to be like this." Hunter said.

"People change Hunter." Robert said. Hunter looked at him.

"Not like this. I would've killed him. I don't know what came over me, but I would have." Hunter said. "I'm not the person I used to be. That's why I don't write home. That's why I don't join the team meetings." Hunter said.

"Thomas talked about how that woman said she was your mother." Marsha said, changing the subject. Hunter just stared at the ground. "Do you believe her?"

"I… don't know. I need to go out and get some air." Hunter said, leaving his room and the two behind. He walked through the main room and everyone looked at him as he climbed the stairs and opened the hatch that led to the outside the world. He exited the hideout and saw the lifeless barren land around him. He dropped to his knees after closing the hatch and stared at his hands.

"Mexico? That's where they keep you hidden?" a woman's voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Enchantress standing there, an eyebrow raised. "Well that's good. You should be used to the desert then." Before he could do anything he was pushed into a portal and knocked unconscious, disappearing with her.


	3. Return of The Patriot Part 3

**Return of The Patriot Part 3**

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?" Nick Fury asked, turning around to face Ava, Marsha, and Noh-Varr. He had just put Hank into one of the prison cells on the helicarrier. Hank turned around after hearing this as well and pressed something on his shirt.

"He said he was going for a walk, that he needed some air." Marsha said.

"After a while, he never came back down to the base. We went out to check and he was just gone." Ava said. Nick Fury started walking and the three were right behind him. He had his hands behind his back and his face had an angry expression on it, although it was always that way.

"You mean to tell me that Hunter ran away?" Nick Fury asked them. They all looked at each other, knowing he would never run away but there was no other explanation.

"It seems like it." Noh-Varr said. Nick Fury stopped walking and turned around to face the three Young Avengers.

"I'm not buying it. I want Robert and William to look into it. Find out what really happened to him. He would never run away." Nick Fury said. He began to walking again but then stopped. "Didn't you three tell me his mother was on Earth now?"

"Um…" Marsha mumbled.

"Well…" Noh-Varr continued.

"Yes she is." Ava finished. Nick Fury sighed and began to walk again.

"Well look into it!" he yelled out to the three, leaving them behind as he went to go and deal with other matters.

* * *

Sin was sitting in the Hydra base right next to the cave they had created. All of her men were either dead or badly beaten. She had called in to Zemo and Viper to let them know what had happened and how The Enchantress had appeared and ruined everything. While she was sitting in the base, her earpiece clicked on and she heard the voices of some of the Young Avengers speaking to someone.

"After a while, he never came back down to the base. We went out to check and he was just gone." a voice said. Sin realized obviously they were discussing Hunter. She stood up and found paper, writing down The Enchantress' name on it.

"Hank, you there?" Sin asked, pressing down onto her earpiece.

"Yeah. I'm here." Hank whispered.

"I'm going to try and find him okay. I'll leave a note for Zemo and Viper so they know where you are." Sin said. She began to write down who Hank was taken by and where he was taken. As she was writing Hank spoke again.

"No. Don't. I don't want to be found. Let me rot." Hank said. Sin stared at the paper and immediately crumpled it up into a ball.

"I'll see you around Hank." Sin said.

"No you won't." Hank said, and she could sense the smirk on the other end. Sin took her earpiece and dropped it onto the ground. She then slammed her foot down onto it, crushing it into pieces. Sin then left the base, not wanting to be there when the other Hydra officials arrived to get her.

* * *

Hunter opened his eyes and all he saw around him was nothingness. He was lying in sand and the wind was harsh. He slowly stood up, remembering how he was grabbed by Enchantress and pulled into a portal. He turned around, and there she was. She was floating in the air smiling down at him.

"I thought you would like this since you have been hiding out in a desert." Enchantress said. "This is your final chance. Join me son. Or suffer."

"Go to Hell." Hunter said, starting to walk in the opposite direction of her in the desert. She appeared in front of him and froze him. She held a hand up and used her other to create a green fireball.

"You did this to yourself." Enchantress told him. She flung the fireball at him, causing him to go flying in the air through the desert. He landed in more sand, with a burn mark covering the front of his shirt. "I wanted great things for us my son. We could have ruled this pathetic world. You could be a God again."

"Rot." Hunter muttered as he began to stand up slowly. An energy blast was fired his way and it hit him in the chest, causing him to fly through the air again. He rolled a few times once he landed and his face was buried in the sand.

"Stop talking to your mother that way!" Enchantress yelled at him, her voice booming in his ears. He slowly got up again, resting on a knee and he balled his hands into fists. "I will just knock you down again. Don't bother standing."

"Take me back to my team." Hunter said, putting an arm over his chest. Pain was shooting through his body but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Enchantress disappeared and reappeared behind Hunter. She kicked him in the back, knocking him back down onto one knee.

"Out there, in the cities, where all those innocent people need saving. That's where heroes belong. But right here. Right now. This is no place for one. So drop the act." Enchantress said. Hunter looked up, his eyes beginning to go from dark green to bright green. "Ah, the power you keep within is starting to come out. Interesting."

Two portals opened behind Enchantress and a person walked out from each. The first person was a woman, who looked like a tiger. She had bright red hair and orange skin with black lines on her legs and arms. She had a tail swinging from side to side behind her which also had black lines going across it. She wore only a black bikini and had bright green eyes, along with claws that shot out.

"This is Tigra. She's going to rip you to shreds." Enchantress said. Out of the second portal came a bald man with a goatee. His body was covered in armor. In one he had a battle axe and in the other a large gun. "That is the Executioner, who personally goes out of his way to help me."

Hunter noticed that unlike Tigra, Executioner's eyes were not bright green. Hunter stood up again, not backing down to the three. Enchantress smirked at this and looked back at Tigra. Without even saying a word, Tigra began sprinting toward Hunter. Her speed surprised Hunter and he wasn't able to defend himself in time as she jumped on top of him and tackled him to the ground. Her claws shot out and she began to swing her arms at him. Three claw marks went across his face and five went across his chest, tearing his shirt.

"Enough!" Enchantress ordered. Tigra growled at Hunter and slowly backed off of him as Enchantress walked up to him. Hunter looked up and saw a portal engulfing all four of them. Before he saw where they were going, he was knocked out by the Executioner.

* * *

"Old man." a man said to Hank. Hank turned around and saw three men sharing the jail cell with him. Hank sighed and turned back around to look out at the hallway. "Hey, I was talking to you." Hank was then spun around and he closed his eyes and put his hands up.

"Look, I have nothing. So just kick my ass, do whatever you want." Hank said.

"No, we heard you're quiet conversation on earpiece." a russian man said, standing behind the first.

"We ain't leavin' you to rot in here, cause we ain't rottin' in here. Ya get me?" the third man said. Hank looked at him and saw he had tattoos all over his body. The hair on the side of his side was cut very short compared to the top of his head which made it look like a small mohawk. The russian man was bald with stubble and buff. The man holding Hank had long black hair, a black goatee, and tribal tattoos on his shoulders and arms.

"The name's Ryder." the first guy said, letting go of Hank.

"Brutus." the russian said.

"Call me Snipez." the third one said with a grin. "We're blowin' this popsicle stand." Ryder and Brutus turned to look at Snipez who shrugged.

"Really? Is that how you plan on impressing this guy? Cliche lines?" Ryder asked.

"What did you want me to say? We're sinking this submarine?" Snipez asked.

"We are not currently on a submarine." Brutus said. Ryder and Snipez now looked at him and he nodded his head. "I am sure of it."

"Look guys, thanks for the offer, but I'm not going anywhere. I deserve to rot in here." Hank said. The three now looked at each other then back at Hank.

"Well… we all deserve to rot in here." Ryder said.

"We just don't want to." Snipez added on. "By the way, you're coming with us one way or another. We ain't leavin' no witnesses behind."

"When is this all happening?" Hank asked, sitting down on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. Brutus looked at the clock out in the hall and then smiled.

"Now." he said as an explosion went off in the helicarrier.


	4. Return of The Patriot Part 4

**Part 4**

Hunter woke up, his arms tied to a metal bar with chains. He struggled to break free for some reason, even with his supersoldier strength. His skin was healed of the scratches he received from Tigra, and his clothes were back to normal. He noticed a strange green aurora around the chains, not knowing what to think of it. It was clearly stopping him from breaking free though. His legs were also chained, causing his body to look like a cross almost. Hunter looked around the dark room, realizing there was nothing in it but him, and the door in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hunter yelled out, struggling again against the chains. He felt his body freeze up as the door opened. Enchantress walked through the door holding her hand out to keep Hunter from moving.

"Hello son." she said softly, standing in the doorway. The green aurora was around her hand as she held Hunter in place.

"Let me go witch." Hunter said. He struggled to get the words out, as the Enchantress smirked and let out a small chuckle. She squeezed her hand, closer to making a fist and Hunter felt a strong pain inside of him. A light flickered above the two, letting Hunter see the evil smirk that was on his "mother's" face.

"That's no way to talk to your mother." she said, not closing the fist. She went back to having an open hand, causing Hunter to take a deep breath, the pain gone from inside of him. "You will learn respect, and you will learn what side to fight for while you are here. No more of this superhero game. You are no hero to those people."

"Shut up." Hunter said through gritted teeth. Enchantress just laughed, letting him go as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Her magic stayed on the chains, keeping him from breaking free.

* * *

Hunter's eyes snapped open after having fallen asleep. Staring at nothing but a door was not the most exciting thing in the world. However, once he had woken up, he realized that the door was now open just a crack. Hunter looked around the room, not seeing anyone in the pitch blackness.

"What's so special about you?" he heard a female voice say. He couldn't tell where it was coming from but he felt something sharp pierce his chest. The red-headed, fur covered, Tigra appeared right in front of face, so close their noses were almost touching.

"What -ugh- do you want?" Hunter asked as her claws dug into his skin. She growled at him, more animalistic than he had expected.

"I was her favorite. I always got the job. But then she took an interest in you." she said, clearly talking about Enchantress. Tigra brought her claws out of Hunter's chest, causing blood to start dripping down his body. She took one claw and slowly dragged it across Hunter's forehead, causing a line of blood to start dripping down his face.

"I don't want her attention." Hunter said. Tigra growled again, and Hunter felt a sharp pain across his face. Tigra had slapped him with her claws, leaving lines of blood on his left cheek.

"If she didn't want you alive, you'd be in pieces by now." Tigra said, backing away into the darkness again. The light flicked again and the door was now completely closed without a sound and Hunter was alone again with blood slowly dripping down his face and body.

* * *

 _Hunter was standing in a destroyed New York. He's been in this position before, with two people next to him, never seeing their faces. He eventually learned who they were. Spider-Man and Noah Varr. But this time, Spider-Man was gone, nowhere to be seen, and Noah Varr was on the ground, a huge hole through his chest. Hunter looked around and saw more heroes lying around._

 _Speed was underneath a chunk of a building, White Tiger was surrounded by weird looking creatures. Hunter realized who they were since the Avengers had fought them before. The Chitauri. That's what Tony Stark called them. Robert was stuck in an explosion, Tarantula was inside a building that was falling over, and Wiccan was in the sky, his hands glowing blue but Chitauri were surrounding him as well._

 _Hunter saw Marsha in full flame mode, the only one not in a position of danger, fighting off the chitauri with her fire. In front of Hunter though was Sin, who was staring right at him. Over the both of them was a ship that was moving. Chitauri were coming out of the ship and jumping down from it was a creature Hunter had never seen before. All he saw was the creature's feet coming at him before he woke up._

* * *

Hunter's eyes shot up, blood covering most of his face since he wasn't able to wipe it away. His eyes were wide and Enchantress stood right in front of him, her eyes wide too. Her hand was glowing green again, but Hunter was able to move with ease.

"What was that?" Hunter asked. Enchantress took a deep breath and then smiled.

"The future." Enchantress said quietly, walking backwards until she was at the door. "Something you will help me make possible."


	5. Return of The Patriot Part 5

**Return of the Patriot: Part 5**

"Jesus Christ! What the hell was that?!" Hank yelled out as the electronic locks on the cell doors went offline. All the prison doors swung open as Ryder stepped out into the hall, his eyes wide. Brutus followed him out while Snipez grabbed Hank's arm and pulled him out of the room to follow the other two.

"Escape." Brutus said, looking back at Hank.

"Brutus, not all of these doors were supposed to open were they?" Ryder asked, looking back at his Russian friend. Brutus looked confused as everyone began to look out into the hall, not knowing what was happening.

"You idiots." Hank said as multiple criminals began to run out of their cells, sprinting down both ends of the hall.

"I may be idiot. But I know way out." Brutus said, starting to walk down the hall. He stopped though, causing Ryder, Snipez, and Hank to stop behind him.

The sound of boots clicking on the ground caused all the criminals to stop running around. Everyone looked at the one cell where the loud steps were coming from. Black combat boots, black cargo pants, a belt with a bright silver buckle with a Hydra logo on it, along with a black collared shirt and a black leather trench coat is what the person in the cell wore. But his most prominent feature, was his red skull. Red Skull looked around, noticing how all the criminals on board the helicarrier were now let loose.

"Let's make S.H.I.E.L.D. fall." he said, a big grin slowly forming on his face. The criminals all began to smile as well, running off again as Red Skull walked by Ryder, Snipez, Brutus, and Hank, who hid his face.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here before this place is destroyed." Ryder said, running off with the others following him.

* * *

"What in the hell was that?!" Nick Fury shouted, storming around the main room of the helicarrier. He saw that all cell doors were now offline and his eyes went wide. He put his hand on his holstered gun and looked back at his right hand man, Agent Phil Coulson.

"Get agents on every floor looking for them. No one gets off this helicarrier." he told him. Agent Coulson nodded and left the bridge of the helicarrier. "Lock down all the doors in this ship. No one is going anywhere!" he commanded as his agents began to get to work.

"Agent Carter, get everyone in this room a Goddamn weapon." Nick Fury said, looking at Sharon Carter who nodded her head and turned to leave the bridge. She stopped in her tracks and slowly backed up. A woman stood in the doorway. She had black hair and wore green boots, green gloves, black tights, and a black vest. She had a snake head band that was only on the right side of her head.

"Black Mamba." Nick Fury said, pulling out his pistol, aiming it at her. She just smirked, a black aurora surrounding her hand. She made a quick motion with it, causing Nick Fury to go flying across the room.

"Hail Hydra." Black Mamba said with a smirk.

* * *

Ryder, Brutus, Snipez, and Hank made their way down a hall as a small group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran down the hall, guns in their hands and at the ready. The four escapees froze, putting their hands in the air as the agents aimed their guns at them.

"What the-" one of the agents began to say as two men dove out and onto them. One of the men was just punching the agent he landed on, while the other man had made a shiv out of the things in his cell, clearly waiting for this moment. He stabbed one agent in the neck, then another in the leg. The fourth and last agent dropped his gun and put his hands in the air.

"Get out of here." Snipez said, picking up his gun. The agent sprinted away as Ryder pulled the man with the shiv off of the agent.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryder asked him. The man had an almost psychotic look in his eye, as a small amount of the agents blood was splashed across his face.

"Just getting even." the man said softly. He dropped the shiv, picking up one of the guns and smiling at the others. "Y'all can call me Psych."

"Sarge." Snipez said coldly, looking at the second man. Sarge looked up at Snipez and smiled at him.

"And who the hell are you?" Sarge asked, grabbing a gun for himself. Ryder grabbed the last gun, leaving Brutus and Hank weaponless.

"Look, we can save the introductions for later. Let's get the hell out of here alright." Ryder said. He nodded his head and Brutus began leading the group. Snipez grabbed Hanks arm again, following Brutus while Ryder went behind the two. Psych and Sarge looked at each other, then followed the group.

* * *

Agent Coulson had a line of Agents set up to stop anyone from getting to the bridge that hadn't gotten by already. Minor criminals began running at the line, causing the agents to start firing at them, trying their best to hit the criminals in non lethal places on their bodies. Red Skull was behind the pack of criminals, slowly walking towards the bridge.

"Need to reload!" one agent shouted out.

"We all do." another one said. Coulson's eyes went wide as he pulled out his own pistol and began firing it at the criminals as they tackled the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to the ground and began beating them.

"Move! Back to the bridge or to the hangar. Get out of here." Coulson told the agents who were able to get away. They all began sprinting for the hangar, with Coulson following them. Red Skull picked up one of the assault rifles and filled it with a clip of ammo, before following the way Coulson had gone.

* * *

Nick Fury was lying under a desk which was destroyed. On top of that, destroyed computers were on top of the desk. He sighed, lying there for a moment, his back in immense pain after being thrown like a rag doll. He looked up and saw Agent Carter taking cover behind an overturned table as Black Mamba threw an agent through the window of the helicarrier.

"Down with the ship, right Director?" Black Mamba asked, a sly smirk on her face. One of the agents stood up from their desks, pulling out a grenade and tossing it at the helicarriers control panel.

"Hail Hydra!" he shouted out, right before Agent Carter popped up to shoot him in the chest. Black Mamba just smiled as she disappeared, teleporting away from the bridge.

"Help the director!" Agent Carter shouted, sprinting out into the hall and following the path of chaos.

* * *

Black Mamba teleported right next to Red Skull, who was in the hangar. He had followed Coulson and the few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents down there, waiting for the moment to take them out. He waited for them to reach a Quinjet, before firing his assault rifle, riddling the agents with bullets, causing them to fall over. Ryder, Snipez, Brutus, Hank, Psych, and Sarge entered the hangar on the opposite side, sneaking over to one of the Quinjets and getting in quietly.

"You ever fly one of these?" Hank asked Snipez who sat down in the driver's seat. Snipez shrugged and looked back at him.

"Gotta be the same as a car right?" Snipez asked rhetorically with a smile.

"We're doomed." Psych said, standing by the door. Ryder sat down in the co-pilot seat while Brutus and Sarge stood with Psych, ready to shoot just in case.

"Agent Coulson." Red Skull said on the other side of the hangar. Coulson had dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head in defeat.

"Rot in hell." Coulson said. Red Skull just smirked as he walked by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and onto one of the quinjets. Black Mamba followed Red Skull onto the Quinjet and the two sat in the pilot seats and began to take off.

"Did you do as I asked?" Red Skull asked as he flew out of the helicarrier hangar. Right then, the engines of the helicarrier exploded, causing him to smile yet again. "Good." he said quietly.

"Go go go!" Psych yelled as Snipez caused their Quinjet to shoot out of the exploding helicarrier. Hank looked out of the still open door, seeing how it plummeted towards the ocean below it. He stared at it until the door slowly closed, and all he saw was metal.


	6. Return of The Patriot Part 6

**Return of the Patriot: Part 6**

Hunter woke up, no longer strapped to anything. Instead he was lying on the ground, his wrists in chains that were attached to the wall. He felt some sort of magic controlling him, weakening his super soldier abilities. He tugged at the chains, only making them rattle. He sighed, lying there and closing his eyes. His wounds had dried, leaving dried blood all over his body.

"Something changed in you." a voice said. Hunter looked up, sitting up quickly and scooting back against the wall. Tigra walked out from the shadows, looking at him, slowly approaching him.

"Come to shred me apart again?" Hunter asked, staring up at her. Something was different, her eyes were a bright blue instead of green.

"I… don't know why I'm here." Tigra replied. She looked down and then back up at him again. "She's going to control you. You're making it too easy for her. You aren't the same person who fought the voice in your head."

"How did you…" Hunter attempted to ask before her eyes turned back to a bright green and she disappeared from his cell. He sat there, confused as he thought about what she said.

* * *

Sin sat in an airport, wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, black sneakers, and sunglasses. She had a laptop open in front of her and was trying her best to track down Hunter. Before cutting her ties with HYDRA there were rumors he had gone missing. She didn't know what to look for, besides the mysterious who had appeared at their hideout.

"Where did you go?" she asked herself.

"Get her!" a voice yelled out. Sin looked up and saw four HYDRA agents sprinting towards her. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up, putting her laptop in a bag, then putting the bag on her back. Sin pulled out a pistol, firing it at one of the men. Out of the pistol came to wires that attached to the man and sent volts of electricity coursing through his veins. He immediately fell over and Sin began to sprint away from the men.

"Don't let her get away!" another shouted. The three were still chasing her as she made her way towards the exit, not going to be able to catch her flight.

"Good to know Red Skull wasn't okay with his daughter running." she said to herself, pushing past people as she made her way outside. There was a couple getting out of a car, the husband helping his wife get her bags out. Sin jumped into the driver seat, seeing the keys still in the ignition. "Sorry!" she shouted, stepping on the gas, as luggage spilled out of the back of the car. The couple were stunned while the three agents ran outside to see her getting away.

* * *

"We're expected to find him? With what? He just disappeared!" Maria said, leaning against the wall in the Young Avengers underground base.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is trusting us with this. He's important to us, and the people who took him are important to them." Marsha reasoned.

"I didn't say he wasn't important, but what can we do?" Maria asked. Wiccan was sitting next to her, looking at the ground.

"She has a point." he mumbled. His brother, Speed looked over at him. "Don't look at me like that Thomas." Wiccan said without looking up.

"We were given a mission. We need to see it through." Noah said, standing up from the couch. It was his attempt to put his foot down. Maria scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Did you guys ever think maybe he chose to leave? He clearly wasn't happy with this group anymore." Maria said. She noticed the hurt look on Marsha's face and felt bad for a brief moment. She was stubborn though and couldn't turn on what she had said.

"Chill out Maria." Robert said, appearing from his room, doing his best to avoid any arguments. Everyone looked at him and then at Maria who just sighed and walked away, going to her own room. Wiccan was next to leave, seeing how he sided with her.

"She didn't mean what she said." Ava said, putting a hand on Marsha's shoulder. Marsha nodded and everyone looked to Noah, who was still standing there.

"Look for any signs of weird energy Robert. There's gotta be some sort of aurora or weird energy that lady is giving off." Noah said. Robert nodded, heading back into his room to get to work on the computer he had.

"Speed. You're fast man. You can cover more ground than any of us." Noah said. Speed nodded. "Search the country. As much of as you can. If you need to rest just come back."

"Don't worry. I have a way with words. I'll find out whatever I can." Speed said with a smirk. As soon as he said it, he was gone and the door to outside was heard slamming.

"Marsha go get some rest. Relax. We need you at one hundred percent when we find him, alright?" Ava said. Marsha nodded and walked away to her and Hunter's room. Ava and Noah looked at each other, pulling out the file on The Enchantress.

"Fury gave this to you?" Ava asked. Noah nodded in response.

"Right before we left." he said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Hunter was awoke by the sound of his door slowly screeching open. The chains around his hands were taken off, and there were marks on them. His collar was grabbed, and he was being dragged out of his cell and across a sandy floor. He coughed as some sand flew into his mouth.

"This should be good." the deep voice of the Executioner said. Hunter tried to stand, but he was knocked down with a kick to his head. His collar was grabbed again and the dragging continued into a large throne room. Treasures were scattered all around it, and right in the middle sat Enchantress on a throne.

"There's my darling son." Enchantress said with a smile. For some odd reason, Hunter could feel Tigra lurking around in the shadows.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" Hunter asked, looking up at her. He was pushed down and held against the ground by Executioner's axe. He looked up, only to see his mother smirking down at him.

"Killing you would be far too fast and easy. I plan on making your life miserable until your dying moments. I need you. Despite what you think you have a purpose to me, and that is to help me make this world easier to conquer. Easier to destroy." she said, standing up. With the wave of her hand two portals opened on either side of her.

"I have an army at the ready." she said with a smirk. Out of the portals walked two alien creatures. They had grey skin, that was covered in silver armor. One's face had a mask covering it, sort of like a knight. The other didn't and it's face was hideous. It had sharp teeth, and bright green eyes. When it opened its mouth, saliva slowly poured down its chin until its mask came down to cover the ugly sight.

"What the hell are those things?" Hunter asked. Enchantress smiled, snapping her fingers and the two creatures went back through the portals and it closed. She stepped down from the throne, slowly approaching Hunter.

"Now… I need to see what you see. These visions have happened before, we both know it. Let's see what they really are." Enchantress said with a smirk. Executioner lifted Hunter up, holding his arms behind his back. Tigra appeared from the shadows, looking on as Enchantress put a finger to Hunter's forehead. She closed her eyes, a green aurora forming around her hand. Hunter's eyes soon became bright green and the same visions consumed him again.


	7. Return of The Patriot Part 7

**Return of The Patriot: Part 7**

 _Hunter stood still, the sky purple all across the world. The weird alien creatures that stood with Enchantress were all over the city, attacking innocent people, destroying buildings, and fighting heroes. He looked around, remembering the name. Chitauri. He then remembered everyone around him being in danger. Noah, Speed, Wiccan, White Tiger, Robert, Maria._

" _Hunter…" Noah croaked out, reaching out to him. Hunter had never heard anyone speak in these visions. He looked down at him and found himself finally able to move. He stepped towards him and then knelt at his side._

" _Noah…" Hunter whispered. Noah was about to say something, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head fell to the ground. Hunter looked up and saw the ship coming over head again._

" _Run!" Sin's voice said, sounding distant despite being right in front of him. "We need to go!" Iron Man flew over head, shooting down a few Chitauri soldiers. Hulk roared through the sky, jumping from building to building._

 _The creature fell from the sky again, their hulking frame casting a shadow over Hunter as Sin ran past him, not waiting around. Hunter stood, the loud steps of the creature echoing throughout the city._

" _Such a pity…" the deep voice said, a gold gauntlet shined on his right hand, colorful stones on it. "Do you feel the desperation?" he asked, stepping closer towards Hunter. He stopped in front of him, the purple face looking down at Hunter and smiling._

" _When we do meet. It will go a lot quicker than this. I will take pleasure in destroying you and your pathetic world." The creature said. "Remember my name boy. Thanos, is coming."_

* * *

Hunter collapsed on the ground, losing the energy to stay awake. Enchantress took a deep breath, stepping away from the unconscious hero. She looked at Executioner and then at Tigra. Something seemed off from her expression.

"Take him back to his cell." Enchantress told her servant. Executioner nodded, dragging Hunter by the collar again and disappearing.

"What is it?" Tigra asked, slowly approaching Enchantress. Enchantress returned to the throne, sitting down on it and leaned back into it.

"It was only a vision. There should be no way he could speak to him." Enchantress whispered to herself. Tigra stood there, still as confused as before. Enchantress' eyes snapped open and she looked at the girl. "Run off. Don't bother me." she spat at her. Tigra nodded, running back into the shadows.

Enchantress covered her mouth with a hand and sighed. "This world is doomed."

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Psych asked, appearing between Ryder and Brutus who were piloting the Quinjet. Brutus gave him a side look, rolling his eyes at the deranged killer. Snipez sat in the back of the Quinjet, staring down Sarge. The two hadn't stopped their staring contest since they got into the jet. Hank was right in the middle, sitting by the exit ramp.

"So what did you do old man?" Sarge asked, still not looking away. Hank looked up, shaking his head. Psych looked back, as did Ryder and Brutus.

"Well?" Ryder asked. Hank looked up again.

"I was apart of HYDRA." he said. Sarge and Snipez broke their intense contest to look at him. All eyes were now on Hank. Psych stepped towards him, licking his top row of teeth, his eyes staring daggers into Hank.

"Was or am?" Snipez asked, standing up. Hank could tell, no matter how evil you are, everyone hates HYDRA.

"Was." he said again. Everyone seemed to nod except for Psych, who walked off to one of the corners of the jet. Snipez got up and walked over to his two friends, kneeling between the two.

"How's it feel?" Sarge asked, looking at Snipez again. Snipez looked back at him, clearly annoyed by his presence. "You and I are the last two living freaks from Fisk's force."

"I can't wait for the day when I'm last man standing then." Snipez said. "So buzz off." Sarge just smirked, sitting back down. Hank looked over at Psych, who was staring down at his hands. They were slightly shaking, and he seemed to be whispering to himself.

"This is gonna be a long flight." Hank whispered to himself, leaning against the ramp.

* * *

Hunter shot up, his eyes widen up and his chest heaving up and down. He looked around, recognizing the bland walls of his cell. He stood up, holding his head. One word continued to echo around in it, and it seemed like he couldn't get it out.

"Thanos. Thanos. Thanos. Thanos." he whispered to himself, falling down onto his knees, covering his ears. "Thanos. Thanos. Thanos. Thanos." he continued, squeezing his eyes shut. His body began to shake.

"Shh." a voice whispered. He felt a hand on his back, causing him to jump. He opened his eyes and looked behind him, seeing Tigra there again. Hunter slowly moved his hands away from his ears. "Is that who you saw?" Tigra asked. Her eyes were blue again.

"Thanos." Hunter said, in a state of fear. Tigra was surprised. Having to watch and study Hunter for so long, she never witnessed him mentally breakdown from fear. His body was shaking, his eyes scanning the room.

"You need to forget it." Tigra said. Hunter only continued to mutter the word to himself. He looked down but was quickly brought back to reality thanks to a backhand from Tigra. Hunter blinked a few times and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly. "First you cut me. Now you play nice cop." Hunter said.

"I… cut you?" Tigra asked, realizing her claws matched the new scars that covered Hunter's body. Her eyes quickly snapped back to bright green and she ran off, the cell door slamming. Hunter looked down to see his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Sleep." a voice in his head said. As soon as it echoed around, Hunter passed out.

* * *

"He's broken." Enchantress said to Executioner and Tigra. Both smiled. "I was able to control him briefly. Soon, it'll be full time."

"Then the killing begins?" Executioner asked, squeezing his battle axe.

"Then the killing begins." Enchantress confirmed. Executioner smiled, stepping down from the throne and leaving the room. Tigra started to walk away before she felt the urge to stay. "Why do you speak to him?"

"He isn't like I remember. He's weak." Tigra said, not being able to lie. Her eyes shined the bright green color of the outfit Enchantress wore and the green of her magic.

"That was the plan my dear. To break him until he joins us. Just like I did with you. Remember?" Enchantress said. Tigra couldn't remember though. She only nodded and Enchantress smiled. "Go on. Stay away from him. I don't want either one of you growing fond of each other."

* * *

"Noah!" Robert said, appearing from his room. Noah was no longer in the living room, however both Maria and Ava were. The two looked up at Robert who was typing away on the gauntlet on his wrist.

"What is it Robby?" Maria asked.

"Activity. Lots of it. Some weird energy that can't be explained." Robert said.

"Where'd it come from?" Ava asked, standing up and grabbing her White Tiger mask. Maria looked at the ground, knowing she would receive backlash for her outburst earlier.

"Egypt… The tomb of Khufu… So um… The Great Pyramid." Robert said. "Hunter's in Egypt?"

Sin sat in the car she stole, a finger against the earpiece in her ear. She had just overheard what Robert said thanks to a bug planted on one of the Young Avengers during their attack on the HYDRA base. She sighed, turning around to head back for the airport.

* * *

Author's Note:

I was feeling pretty good about this. So I decided to post two chapters. Hopefully I can keep up the Hunter mindset and give whoever reads this a good finish to my oldest story. Leave a review, favorite, follow, and SMASH that like button. Love you all!


	8. Return of The Patriot Part 8

**Return of The Patriot: Part 8**

Enchantress stood in the throne room, making sure it was completely empty for what was about to happen. The throne she sat on was surrounded by lit candles thanks to the Executioner. She reached both arms out and to the side, the green aurora quickly surrounding them. Her eyes turned fully green and she looked up towards the sky, muttering gibberish to herself. Each candle's flame quickly turned green as she spoke to herself.

"New York." she said softly, as two green beams shot out of her hand and into the sky.

* * *

"You need to stay here. If we go there and Hunter isn't actually there we'll need you back here to watch Robert's computer." Noah said, putting a backpack on and prepping his rocket boots. Marsha sat on the couch, arms crossed and rolling her eyes at him.

"He's right Marsha. Not all of us can go." Ava said, pulling the White Tiger mask over her face, the green jewel around her neck letting off a bit of a shine as she does.

"You can keep me company. I'm not going anywhere." Wiccan said, sitting on the kitchen counter. "I'm waiting for Tommy to get back."

"If there is anyone I trust with my stuff, it's you." Robert added on, putting a backpack on as well. Maria appeared next to the three, dressed in her Tarantula outfit and ready to go.

"Keep all comms open. We'll contact once we get an update." Noah said.

"I get it. I get it." Marsha said, clearly annoyed. She stood up and walked into her bedroom. Noah looked over at Wiccan who gave a thumbs up and slight smirk. The four nodded and left the hideout, heading for Egypt.

* * *

Hank was sleeping on the floor of the Quinjet while Sarge and Psych were at each other's throats. Snipez was sitting between Brutus and Ryder, his hands over his ears. Brutus and Ryder continued to give each other as the taunting and shoving continued, going on for nearly twenty minutes.

"I should've slammed my shiv into your throat when I had the chance!" Psych yelled, shoving Sarge.

"There is no way your scrawny ass would've been able to shank me." Sarge said, shoving him back. "I could pick you up and snap you in half." Sarge clearly was more muscular than the psychotic ex-gangster. Psych balled up his fists, and gritted his teeth.

"That's why you need a serum to fight the kid right?" Psych asked. Sarge's eyes went wide as he pushed Pysch, making him fall onto the ground. He landed right in front of Hank, whos eyes shot open.

"Would you two knock it off!" Ryder yelled, standing up and looking back at the two. "We could throw both of you out of the back of this thing if you don't knock this off."

"He started it." Psych mumbled, picking himself up and looking back at Sarge.

"Just wait till we land pipsqueak." Sarge threatened.

"You gonna juice up again?" Psych teased, smirking to himself.

"That's it." Sarge said, taking a step towards Psych. Brutus was up in an instant, throwing Psych to the ground by his collar and throwing a shoulder into Sarge, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

"Boss man said knock off. Russian man says quit it or jump." Brutus said, looking back and forth at the two. Sarge just shook his head. Psych raised his hands in defeat while both Ryder and Brutus sat back down.

"I'm going to die with these people." Hank whispered to himself, turning onto his other side to face away from everyone.

* * *

Sin was already off her flight in Egypt, looking at a map and making sure to find the right Pyramid to go to. She had lost connection during the flight and had no idea where the Young Avengers were, but she had an idea that she was ahead of them. Her connection still hadn't come back so she had to be quick to beat them to the tomb.

She had on black combat boots, brown cargo pants along with a black utility belt. She had black sleeves that only went up to her elbows, and a beige tank top. A brown scarf covered most of her face and head, while black goggles protected her eyes. Sin also had a one strap black backpack to keep her things in.

"Valley of Kings…" she muttered to herself, looking at the map. She was a few cities away and needed to find a car or someway of transportation.

"English?" she asked, walking up to a man who was standing by a tan Jeep. He looked up at her and nodded. "How much for the car?"

"Not for sale." the Egyptian man said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"I have a 100,000 pounds." Sin said, pulling out the Egyptian currency. The man quickly grabbed it and walked away, tossing the keys behind him. Sin caught them and got into the jeep.

"Thank you bank of HYDRA." Sin said with a smirk. She got into the Jeep and started it up, driving out of the small village and towards the Valley of Kings.

* * *

Speed found himself in a bar with a bunch of knocked out thugs at his feet. He went up to the bartender and smirked.

"I'll have a water." he said, looking at the bartender. He was clearly pissed that this hero had come in here and ruined all of his business. He handed Speed a water bottle and walked off.

"Always the damn heroes." the old bartender said, fixing his glasses and running a hand over his grey hair. Speed quickly chugged it down and noticed how people were screaming outside and looked to be running for their lives.

"That's never a good sign." he whispered to himself. He ran outside and saw that they were indeed running for their lives. He looked around and saw nothing on the ground. When he looked up though, he saw two portals with thousands, soon to be millions of Chitauri pouring out of it.

"Guys… big problem in New York." he said into his earpiece as a Chitauri landed right in front of him and let out a disturbing growl. "Backup. Need backup." he screamed into his earpiece as more began to drop from the portals, surrounding him.

* * *

Author's Note:

This one was a bit shorter than the past two, only because I needed to develop plot lines not involving Hunter. Some subplots have been left alone for reasons that I will not say. If you read everything carefully it's clear which ones those are, and I don't know if they'll be addressed again or not. Maybe if it really has to do with the main story then I obviously will. For now it should be clear who this arc is focused on. Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a review. You better. I'm watching you. Love you all!


	9. Return of The Patriot Part 9

**Return of The Patriot: Part 9**

Speed ducked down as everything began to go into slow motion. He pushed his way past the Chitauri that slowly tried to grab and claw at him. He sighed and gave one big push, sprinting through them, shoving them with his shoulders and watching them slowly start falling towards the ground.

"Where the hell did these guys come from." Speed said to himself as he ran up a building and stood on the roof. Everything began to catch up with him now as the Chitauri filling the street all fell over and turned to look at him. Out of the portals soon came Chitauri warships, which carried multiple ground soldiers.

"I need the Avengers or somethin'!" Speed complained to himself. The speedster jumped over to the next building as Chitauri began climbing the buildings in an effort to reach him.

* * *

Executioner and Tigra stood outside of the throne room, knowing not to disturb Enchantress when she is casting her spells. The door to the throne room was thrust open and out of it came Enchantress who looked like she was drained of all energy. She was paler than usual and the bright green aura around her was fading.

"It's happening." she whispered. Her two companions looked at her and nodded. Tigra put an arm around her shoulder and helped carry the goddess to where her son was being kept. Once they had reached the door, Executioner opened it. The teenage hero was kneeling on the ground, the chains keeping him down broken. He looked up at the three, his eyes bright green.

"Are you alright mother?" he asked, his voice almost robotic. Enchantress smirked, standing on her on now. She pushed past the other two and stepped in front of Hunter.

"Rise." she simply said. Hunter did just that, his mind completely broken and now under her spell. She put an arm around him and smiled widely. "I think we have some work to do. We need to go remodel a city."

The sound of wood breaking caught them all of guard. The entrance to the ancient pyramid that had been boarded up was now open. Tigra got down on all fours and let out a low growl. Executioner got his axe at the ready while Enchantress brought Hunter back towards the throne room.

White Tiger pounced from out of the shadows, tackling Tigra and the two began to roll around on the floor, swinging at each other. Noah Varr dropped down from the ceiling, landing on top of Executioner who was expecting it. He tossed the white haired hero to the side and then swung his axe at him. Noah rolled out of the way and pulled out a blaster. He aimed it at Executioner who was closer than he thought. The blaster was knocked out of his hand when the axe wielding brute three a shoulder into Noah's chest, causing the two to tumble towards the ground.

"Stay here. Those people are bad people and you don't need to be near them." Enchantress said. A web hit her in the back and she was yanked backwards, caught off guard by Tarantula. Hunter looked around, his bright green eyes filling with fear. Enchantress dodged swings thrown at her by Tarantula's stingers on her gauntlets. Noah rolled under an axe swing by Executioner. Tigra threw White Tiger into a wall, then jumped up and kicked her in the back of the head. The impact caused White Tiger to fall to the ground, holding her head.

"Don't let them near him!" Enchantress shouted, shooting a small beam of magic at Tarantula who jumped from one pillar to another in the throne room. Tigra sprinted into the throne room, jumping into the air and tackling Tarantula while she was in mid air. The two fell onto a pile of golden treasures, rolling off the pile and onto the ground.

"Hunter! Snap out of it!" Noah shouted, shooting at Executioner who managed to block each blast with his axe. The large brute stuck out his boot and kicked down Noah, and then pinned him to the ground. Tigra dodged Tarantula's attempt at a stab and grabbed the stinger on her gauntlet. She broke it off and stabbed it into Tarantula's thigh.

"They've been dealt with." Tigra told Enchantress, who was now at Hunters side. Enchantress nodded and began to walk Hunter out of the throne room and towards the exit of the pyramid. Executioner kicked Noah in the head before leaving him, making sure he would get up to follow.

Before the group got outside, Tigra had sensed something. She took a back exit outside before the others left and went to the entrance to see Sin and Robert arguing with each other.

"We don't know how sensitive he is! Seeing you might set him off!" Robert yelled at Sin.

"Or he might get stressed out seeing a team that couldn't help him deal with his own problems! I was here first. Where were you guys?" Sin argued back. Tigra jumped down behind Sin and put her in a headlock. Executioner came out and pointed his axe at Robert while Enchantress and Hunter left the pyramid.

"How sweet that you two decided to wait for us out here. However, we have to run. I expect to see you all in New York soon enough." Enchantress said with a smile, opening a portal up.

"Hunter!" Sin shouted. Tigra quickly covered her mouth but Hunter looked over at her. The two stared at each other for a brief moment, and the bright green began to leave Hunter's eyes.

"Come." Enchantress commanded. The obnoxious color returned to his eyes and Hunter obeyed, entering the portal. Tigra threw Sin to the ground and entered with Executioner, and finally Enchantress. The portal then closed leaving behind the Young Avengers and Sin.


	10. Return of The Patriot Part 10

**Return of The Patriot: Part 10**

"Jesus Christ." Ryder said, standing up from the pilot seat. The group of ex-cons had made their way to New York, only to see that it was being overtaken by the Chitauri warriors. The streets were flooded, and the skies were filled with Chitauri warships.

"How are we gonna work through this?" Sarge asked, as him and the others gathered around the front of the quinjet to see what was going on. Hank looked around and saw the top of Oscorp was untouched for now.

"Land there. I know a way underground from in there." he said, pointing at the landing pad on the roof of it. Ryder nodded and sat back down, taking control and flying towards the building. "Weapons ready, this is gonna be a fight if those things are in the building."

"Does this place have weapons?" Psych asked with a grin, grabbing the shiv he had from the helicarrier. Hank looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "To protect myself of course. Always quick to assume."

"There's something useful down in the depths. Only I know about." Hank said, taking the shiv out of Psych's hands. "When we get there you need to follow my lead. All of you. It's a matter of life and death."

"Look at the old dog takin' charge." Snipez said with a smirk. He clapped slowly and then patted Hank's back.

"Old man better know what he's doing. If not, I break neck." Brutus threatened, looking back at Hank.

* * *

Speed pushed a Chitauri off of him, causing it to fall off the side of the building he was on top of. He watched it plummet down, hitting a few of the other alien soldiers climbing up the building. Speed felt something grab and quickly turned around, causing time to freeze. He grabbed the arm, not looking at who it was and threw them forward.

"Whoa!" the person said, immediately coming back to the rooftop. "I'm with you here. Do I look like an alien?" Speed looked the person up and down, noting the large spider present on his red and blue tights. What looked like a webdesign covered the shirt and mask, and the two large white eyes on the red mask gave away who it was.

"Spider-Man?! Oh man I'm so sorry! It's crazy out here right?" Speed asked casually, looking over the side of the building as the enemy began getting closer.

"Well I didn't come here to sit around. Let's get to work." Spider-Man said, shrugging as he jumped up and shot a web, swinging to another building. Speed looked around and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah I'll just catch up with you!" Speed shouted as Spider-Man made his way across the city.

* * *

"Out of my way!" Hank threatened, holding the shiv up to a scientist. The scientist quickly backed away from Hank who made his way through the top floor of Oscorp. Ryder, Snipez, Brutus, Psych, and Sarge were all behind him. They looked around at the people cowering in fear, most likely aimed towards the alien race attempting to take the city.

"He's got balls." Sarge chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Hank made his way to the elevator and pressed the button, which caused it to immediately open. The group entered and Hank pressed three buttons.

"Six, twenty-eight, fifteen." Hank muttered to himself.

"Ugh, boss, that's three floors." Psych piped up, being behind everyone else in the elevator. Snipez elbowed him in the chest.

"Let the man do what he needs to do." Snipez whispered. Psych just sighed and raised his hands, turning and looking at the corner of the elevator. The lights suddenly went off, and the elevator began to quickly descend.

* * *

"Do you see him anywhere?" Marsha asked, pressing a button on the quinjet they had. The ramp slowly lowered and Wiccan grabbed a parachute and handed it to her. He grabbed one for himself and shook his head.

"We don't have time to look for anyone." Wiccan said, strapping the parachute to his back. "Let's go, we need to start clearing out those things. He'll find us."

"What about the oth-" Marsha began before Wiccan pushed her out of the back of the quinjet. Wiccan jumped right after her and the two began diving for the ground, not even able to see the street.

"We don't even need parachutes!" Marsha yelled at Wiccan.

"Just in case!" Wiccan shouted back, smiling. He stuck out his hands as he got close to the first rooftop he saw. A blue aurora surrounded his hands and he began to slowly float down, landing safely on a roof. Chitauri were quickly there to meet him. He quickly shot a lightning blast from his hands, sending a few of the warriors flying through the air.

Marsha got closer to the ground before her body was taken over by Volcanic stone. She dropped down to the ground, creating a small crater in the area she landed in. Chitauri immediately began to surround her and she began to punch, kick, and throw them away from her. Her body quickly turned from stone into a super hot plasma. She shot fire out of her hands, nearly burning some Chitauri to a crisp.

Wiccan used his magic to build a force field behind him, protecting his blind side. He sent a concussion blast in front of him, destroying the barricade that was on the roof of the building, sending Chitauri off and down toward the street. His force field was quickly taken down by the alien warriors behind him, but they disappeared almost as fast as his shield.

"Hey bro!" Speed shouted, slowing down so he was visible. He sprinted off and knocked down one of the warriors. "Glad you could join the party."

"I'm supposed to be the one with smart comments." Spider-Man said, swinging down onto the building. He webbed two warriors together and Wiccan sent a lighting bolt at them.

"Let's get down to the street. Marsha might need help." Wiccan said. Right as the three were about to go down, they looked across the street to see a large melted hole in the side of one of the buildings. Marsha came flying out of the hole, slamming a Chitauri into the concrete below.

"Or not." Spider-Man quipped.

* * *

Hank exited the elevator perfectly fine while the others stumbled out, looking like a mess. They were now underground Oscorp, where Hank had set up a lab for himself when he was apart of HYDRA and stationed in New York. Some of the things were still there and he immediately went over to a few test tubes, one in particular had a blue liquid. When he heard someone start throwing up, he turned around and saw Psych in the corner of the underground lab, wiping his mouth.

"This place is huge." Snipez marveled, recovering quickly. Ryder went over to a barrel full of weapons, picking up an AK-47. Snipez walked over to the workbench, picking up a gauntlet with a submachine gun attached to it. He slipped it onto his wrist and picked up two pistols on the workbench.

"You guys are loaded." Sarge said, grabbing a double barrel pump shotgun. He cocked it and smirked, grabbing an M16 with a strap, putting it over his shoulder.

"This place has been abandoned ever since HYDRA tried to expand. They left resources behind in case they ever needed to retreat here." Hank said, picking up the test tube with the blue liquid.

"Neck break won't happen." Brutus told him, shrugging as he picked up an AK-47 as well. He cocked it and nodded his head.

Meanwhile, Psych was walking around the underground base, going over to a safe in one of the back corners. The safes door was left partly open and he looked at it, then looked back at the others that were distracted. He approached the safe, slowly opening it and seeing a glass box covering a small liquid looking substance. The liquid looked to be moving and was a mixture of red and black.

"Hello there…" Psych whispered to himself, touching the glass box. He slowly lifted it up and the liquid seemed to jump out and instantly latch onto his wrist.

* * *

"Here we are Hunter. Our new kingdom. Soon the world will be wiped of the filth inhabiting it. Thanos, the being in your dreams, he is commanding this army right now. He's doing what no one else has been able to do." Enchantress said as she stepped through a portal. Hunter was right by her side, while Tigra and Executioner walked in behind them.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked, the building they were in looked familiar to him.

"Your old home. Avengers Tower, Stark Tower, Young Avengers Tower. Whatever it was last called. It's shut down now. Which means no Iron Man is here to save the day. I'm sure your friends are bound to be showing up soon." Enchantress said, walking out onto a balcony and smiling as she looked at the ground. "This city is ours my son, and I'm going to let you be in charge of it."


	11. Return of The Patriot Part 11

**Return of The Patriot: Part 11**

"What the hell is she doing here?" Noah asked, walking out of the pyramid, seeing Robert and Sin lying next to each other after being taken down by Executioner and Tigra. Robert sat up and dusted off his shirt.

"She was going after Hunter." Robert said, reaching out with his hand. White Tiger grabbed his hand and helped him up. Sin sat up slowly and looked at half of the Young Avengers.

"I left HYDRA before you think it was to take him there. I wanted to help him." Sin said. "Sometimes I can be a good person too."

"Shocking." Tarantula said, folding her arms across her chest. Sin gave a fake smile towards as she stood up.

"They're headed for New York." White Tiger said, stopping what could have been another fight. She looked over at Noah who immediately activated his rocket boots. Robert pulled something out of his bag, which unfolded into his rocket board. Tarantula was ready with her webs and White Tiger had a prototype jetpack she was using.

"Wait!" Sin shouted as the group began to leave. They all looked back at her and she sighed. "Why don't we make a truce, just for this. I don't like you guys, and you have no reason to trust me. This is for Hunter though. He hates me I know… but I need to help fix him."

"This could be just some trap." Tarantula said to Noah. Noah looked back at her and then looked back at Sin.

"After we fix Hunter, you agree to go into custody peacefully." Noah said. Sin was a bit shocked at the terms. She took a moment and stared at the ground. She then looked up and nodded her head.

"Deal." she agreed, shaking hands with Noah. Robert moved over on his board, giving her some room. She hopped on and the group of five quickly left Egypt.

* * *

Hank was walking down the sewer tunnel that was connected to the underground base. The others were talking amongst themselves about a battle plan, but Hank knew his plan. He looked at the test tube with blue liquid and shook his head. He took the cork off, and felt his body shaking from nervousness.

"I know who's out there… she needs to be stopped... " Hank whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and downed all of the liquid in the test tube. The liquid immediately began to take effect. Hank's eyes snapped open and they were a bright blue. "This is terrible…" he said as he fell down to his knees.

Hank and reached out, putting a hand on the sewer wall. His hand began to shake, starting to slowly grow. His skin began to turn into a dark blue, slowly taking over his whole body. His shirt ripped open as his muscles expanded.

A roar echoed throughout the sewers as Hank transformed into a creature that looked similar to the Hulk. The world had only witnessed this monstrosity once, and Hank made sure to keep it away after fighting his own son in this form. His black sweatpants ripped and somehow expanded to stay on him. He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a growl.

"Need… to finish her…" Hank growled to himself, slowly standing up. He began running through the sewers. The ground shook with each step he took, and he felt himself becoming more monster than man with this serum.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ryder asked, aiming his AK-47 towards the sewer. Snipez lifted his wrist and aimed the gauntlet towards it. The two looked at each other and slowly started walking down it.

"That's not safe." Sarge said, raising an eyebrow and looking annoyed with the rookie mistakes the two ex-criminals were making. Sarge cocked his double barrel pump shotgun and pushed his way past the two.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." Psych said, looking at the others and slowly stumbling towards them. Brutus stopped walking towards Ryder and turned to see something black slowly crawling up Psych's neck.

"What the hell is on you?!" Snipez basically yelled out. He aimed his gauntlet at Psych now. Psych raised his hands, his eyes wide.

"See, look at that. Just because it's me right? Some guy with psychotic problems. I know I'm not all there in the head…but… I don't have to be the blame for everything you know." Psych muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Lower that thing man." Ryder said, feeling sympathy for the old gang leader. Snipez hesitated but then lowered the gauntlet. Brutus and Sarge also lowered the guard as they all stared at Psych. His body slowly started to shake and they all realized that he was laughing.

"Are you serious? See!" Snipez shouted, waving his arms in there to exaggerate.

"Did you really think I'd get that sappy? Morons." Psych laughed, as the red and black goo covered his neck and began going for his head and face. Snipez raised his gauntlet again. Without Psych knowing what he was doing he raised his own hand a web like object fired out and stuck Snipez to the wall.

"Are you f… Get me out of this!" Snipez yelled at him. Psych picked up a knife that was lying on the desk and twirled it around, smiling maniacally.

* * *

"He's up there!" Wiccan shouted to the others, pointing at the old Stark Tower. Spider-Man quickly webbed himself to the side of a building and looked over at it. Wiccan sent out a shock wave, knocking down the Chitauri around him. He immediately flew up into the air and began headed for the tour.

"Wait up!" Spider-Man shouted out. He shot out a web and swung over the sea of alien warriors, following the teenage mutant. Marsha shot fire out of her hands and began to fly, following the two. Speed began to run, causing everything to slow down. He looked up and saw the others headed towards Hunter without telling him.

"Are you kidding me?" Speed said to himself, an annoyed expression washing over his face. He made his way through the crowd, pushing Chitauri out of his way. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Don't mind me, just trying to get to an old friend."

Speed made it onto a rooftop and stopped, letting time catch up with him. Spider-Man, Wiccan, and Marsha all met him on the same building. Executioner and Tigra both jumped down from Stark Tower, landing on the rooftop the others were on.

"I see an opening!" Spider-Man shouted, jumping off the roof and going for Hunter.

"Wait!" Wiccan shouted, immediately being tackled to the ground by Tigra.

* * *

"Let me go you freak!" Snipez said, seething with rage. He struggled to get out of the black gooey web that kept him against the wall. Sarge slowly pulled out a large knife, one he picked up from this base. He moved closer to Snipez and began to cut into the web, making sure Psych wasn't looking at him.

"Those are the kind of words that dig into a person!" Psych shouted. He looked over and saw Sarge attempting to free his new prisoner. His eyes went wide and he raised his wrist again. Brutus ran forward, slamming into Psych and pushing him onto the ground. Psych was immediately back onto his feet, attaching a web to Brutus' chest and pulling him towards him. The knife he was holding stabbed the Russian three times in the stomach.

"Brutus!" Ryder shouted. Psych let go of Brutus and used a web to knock the others out of his way, pouncing and disappearing into the sewer. Brutus lied on the ground, bleeding out of three holes in his stomach.

"Finish this shit…" Brutus whispered, looking right at his long time friend Ryder. Ryder nodded and watched Brutus close his eyes, taking his final breath.

* * *

"Wait!" Spider-Man heard Wiccan shout to him. As he approached the old, rundown tower he felt the hair on his arms stand up.

"Spider-sense." he whispered to himself. He looked over at the window and saw Hunter jumping out of it. Hunter grabbed onto Spider-Man, and the two began to plummet towards the ground. "What the hell?!"

Spider-Man quickly shot a web onto a building and the two quickly changed direction, swinging towards one of the building's window. They smashed through, rolling across the floor.

"Not the 'hello' I was expecting honestly." Spider-Man said, slowly standing up. His spider-sense went off again and he ducked under a punch thrown by Hunter. He responded with a kick to Hunter's stomach, sending him flying into an office desk.

"Peter, you're ruining it!" Hunter shouted, holding his stomach. Spider-Man stood back up and looked at his longtime friend. Hunter walked towards him, keeping a hand out to show he wasn't going to hit him.

"Is it a trick?" Spider-Man asked, letting his guard down. Hunter sighed and shook his head.

"We're making the world better by doing this Pete." Hunter said. Spider-Man raised an eyebrow under his mask and took a step back. "The scum will be cleaned… that's what mother said. You aren't scum Pete. Help us!"

"Dude… you're messed up in the head." Spider-Man argued, raising both of his hands. Hunter grabbed Spider-Man's hand and pulled him towards him. Spider-Man ducked under another swing, turning around to be roundhouse kicked in the head.

"It's right! We may lose people close to us, but that's for a reason. Cleansing the world and making it better. That's what Thanos wants." Hunter said. Spider-Man took a step back again while Hunter took a step toward him. The bright green in his eyes was a clear indication it wasn't him.

"Stop talking like that. It isn't you." Spider-Man said, webbing a computer monitor and throwing it at Hunter. It hit him right in the head and he stumbled to the side, grabbing the spot it hit. Spider-Man shot a web at Hunter, only to have it get caught. He shot another one, which was also caught. "This isn't gonna end well."

"You made me do this!" Hunter yelled at him, swinging the web and flinging Spider-Man into the wall, knocking some of it off. Spider-Man stood up slowly, his spider-sense going off again. He looked up and was greeted with Hunter tackling him through the wall. The two flew down onto the rooftop of the building next door.

"Hunter!" Spider-Man said, on his hands and knees. "Think about everyone you are hurting. Marsha, Noah, William, Thomas, Ava… all of your friends here in New York." The bright green in Hunter's eyes disappeared and Hunter's expression turned from anger to being distraught.

"You are my only friend here Pete." Hunter said. He closed his eyes and looked down. When he looked back up, they were back to being bright green. Spider-Man was shocked, not knowing what to say. Hunter stopped him from thinking, beginning to sprint at him again. Spider-Man shot two webs at him, catching him off guard. Hunter lied on the roof, trapped by the webs.

"Sorry man." Spider-Man said, jumping into the air with the end of the webs in his hands. He pencil dived down, kicking Hunter straight into the chest and sending them both through the roof of the building.

* * *

"Jesus…" Robert said, stopping in mid air as they hovered over the city. Noah looked around, noticing how it was mostly police and SWAT shooting at the aliens, trying to keep them away from the people that had been rescued.

"We need to stop this now!" Noah said with authority. He saw the bright green dot inside Stark Tower in the distance. "There!" he said, flying towards it.

"That isn't smart at all." Sin said, rolling her eyes. She felt eyes on her and looked over at Tarantula who was standing on a rooftop. "Screw off." Tarantula gave her the middle finger before going after Noah. Ava and Robert soon followed, which meant Sin did too.


	12. Return of The Patriot Part 12

**Return of The Patriot: Part 12**

"Up there!" Ryder shouted, climbing a ladder and pushing up on a circular sewer grate. He slid it to the side and then climbed up onto the street, making sure to have a good grip on his gun. Snipez was right behind him, aiming his gauntlet down the alley they were in.

"Clear." Snipez said, lowering his wrist. Ryder and Snipez both helped Sarge up and then closed the sewer again. Sarge then started climbing a ladder that led to the roof of the building in front of them.

"I can't believe he is dead." Ryder whispered. Snipez grabbed onto one of the rungs and looked back. He sighed and turned to face Ryder.

"Don't let his death be in vein. We gotta go up here, shoot up some aliens, then track down that psychotic asshole." Snipez said. Ryder looked over at him and nodded. "Take your balls outta your purse and man up. We need you for this."

"I get it man. Don't take about my balls, it's weird." Ryder said, shaking his head and shivering a bit. "Rubs me the wrong way."

"Woah okay there big guy. Calm down." Snipez retorted, smirking as he began to climb the ladder. Ryder rubbed his forehead, sighed, and then began to climb the ladder as well. Sarge was on one knee, looking down at the streets. A good number of the Chitauri had been taken out, lying dead in the street while the rest roamed around, looking for a moving object to attack.

"Once we start shooting they are coming right for us." Sarge said, holding his shotgun close to him. He cocked it and stood up. "I'm no good shooting from far away with this thing."

"Looks like you're keeping us clear then." Snipez said, aiming his gauntlet down at the street below. It raised slightly, revealing the chambers for the minigun inside it. He took a deep breath and squeezed down on a button that was in his hand, causing the gauntlet to begin firing.

"You'd think you'd use a sniper." Ryder said, aiming his AK-47 at the alien warriors. "You are nicknamed Snipez after all."

"Oh hardy har har. Snipez should use a sniper. How original." Snipez said, rolling his eyes as the two attracted the attention of the enemies. Sarge prepared for the rooftop to start being covered in the alien race.

* * *

Hank swung his arm, knocking five chitauri down the street and into the side of the building. He was on the other side of the city, nowhere near the shooting trio, or where Enchantress was. He saw the green light coming from Stark Tower and let out a roar, stomping on a Chitauri coming towards him.

"Need to make it over there." Hank spoke to himself, grabbing a Chitauri and throwing it in the direction he was about to run. A few jumped on his back and he took the chance to run at a building, spinning around right before he smashed into it, so the aliens took most of the impact.

Crushed against the rubble and the ground, the Chitauri didn't move while Hank slowly stood up. He dusted himself off and smirked. He jumped out from the wreckage and began to rampage towards Stark Tower, moving like a gorilla. He used his fists and feet to propel himself forward.

* * *

Executioner swung his axe at Speed, only to witness him disappear. He felt a kick in his back and turned around to see the young hero smirking at him. He disappeared again and Executioner saw Tigra get pushed onto the ground. Marsha turned into her stone form, using the strength to punch Executioner in the face. He slightly flew backwards, landing against the edge of the roof.

"Land here!" Noah shouted, falling onto the rooftop, doing a barrel roll and then standing. Ava landed right next to him, taking off the jetpack she had on. Sin had jumped off the back of Robert's board and disappeared, but he stayed with his team, hovering overhead of the fight.

"Incoming!" Wiccan shouted, using his magic to pick up a large chunk of the roof and throw it at Tigra. She ducked under it, standing up only to be kicked in the side of the head by Tarantula who was swinging by.

"So this is the Young Avengers." Executioner said, picking his axe up and standing next to Tigra. The two stood across from a hovering Robert, Tarantula, Speed, White Tiger, Noah, Marsha, and Wiccan (in that order).

"Where is Hunter?" Noah asked, only to look to his left and see Hunter and Spider-Man go flying through the window of a building and plummet towards the street.

"Found him." White Tiger answered, smirking under her mask. She was tackled to the ground by Tigra, who backhanded her. White Tiger responded by kicking Tigra off of her, and roundhouse kicking her once she was standing.

Tarantula shot a web at Executioner, sticking to his arm. She attempted to pull him, but failed since he overpowered her. Instead, he pulled on the web, causing Tarantula to go flying towards him. He hit her with the backside of his axe, causing her to fall onto the ground. Wiccan threw another clump of the roof at him, only for him to swing his axe and cut it in half.

"That the best you got?" Executioner asked. Everyone turned and looked at Speed who was somehow in a beach chair, with a water bottle in his hand. He looked up at them and sighed.

"Speed do this. Speed do that. Speed, beat up the weird guy with the awesome looking axe. Always the same with you guys." Speed said, cracking his neck and running. Everything slowed down as usual, but he immediately felt himself freeze. He couldn't move as Chitauri climbed up the building and grabbed him, pulling him down towards the street.

"Enchantress…" Wiccan muttered, looking at Stark Tower to see her working her literal magic. "She stopped him and sent the Chitauri on him."

"He can handle them." Robert said, aiming the rocket guns on his board at the Executioner. A small shield formed around him as the rockets flew at him, each one hitting the shield and not affecting him at all.

"We need to stop her." Noah said, activating his rocket boots and hovering above the roof slightly.

"No!" Tigra shouted, jumping out and grabbing him, causing him to fall back onto the roof and land roughly. She slashed across his chest, ripping his uniform and causing three scratch marks to start bleeding.

* * *

Sin silently opened the door to the top floor of Stark Tower, exhausted after taking the stairs the whole way up. She peeked her head in and saw Enchantress on the balcony, focusing on the Young Avengers. Sin pulled out a pistol that was in a holster on her thigh, aiming it at the back of her head. She fired it, and the Enchantress vanished.

"Did you really think I'm that dumb?" Enchantress asked, throwing a green speer at Sin who ducked and rolled out of the way. She aimed the gun at Enchantress and fired it twice, only to watch the bullets be blocked by a green shield that Enchantress created.

"What the hell do you want with Hunter?" Sin asked, keeping the gun aimed at Enchantress, even if she could block it.

"Oh I know you. You're the one who killed his idol and broke his heart. What the hell do you care? You just want him to experiment with right?" Enchantress asked. "I may be a witch, but he is still my son."

"That's why you brainwashed him to go against his friends?" Sin asked, standing up and walking towards Enchantress. She chuckled and shot a green blast of magic at Sin, hitting where her feet were and sending her flying out onto the balcony.

"He's a crucial part of my plan. Destroy Young Avengers, destroy New York, destroy Earth." Enchantress said, slowly walking towards Sin. Sin slowly got up, firing the gun and watched it be deflected. Sin began to float in the air, not being able to move any part of her body. Enchantress' hand was surrounded by a green aurora, controlling the fiery redhead now.

"I can't let you do that." Sin shouted, struggling to even speak due to the magic.

"Why not?" Enchantress asked. "So you still care for him, and? Marsha is the girl he loves… I think. The boy is confusing. Do you think he would ever forgive you? You destroyed him. For a time, every villain he beat had your face. He dreamed of the day he would face you and take you down."

"I know! I'm scum, and worse than that. I'm not going to just let him be used." Sin choked out, feeling her throat tighten.

"It's okay. He isn't feeling any pain. In fact, quite the opposite. After all this is over, he won't remember a thing. Well at least he won't be able to do anything about it." Enchantress confidently said, smiling as she brought Sin closer towards her.

"Why not?" Sin choked out again. Each time she talked, the grip on her tightened.

"He'll be dead." Hunter's mother said with another smile, laughing slightly as she kept Sin in the air and went back to the balcony.

* * *

"Look, that building over there." Ryder pointed out, shooting at the Chitarui that were pulling Speed toward the street. Some shrieked out from the pain, falling off the ladder they had created with their own bodies.

"The rest of the roof. It's those hero kids. Being surrounded." Snipez added in, stepping over to the other side of the roof and firing his gauntlet at the Chitauri scaling the building, working to ambush the Young Avengers.

"Those kids are our chance of living." Sarge said, firing the shotgun at a Chitauri that made it onto their roof. The Chitauri fell backward, blood squirting out of it and onto Sarge's face who was to late in covering his face.

"Keep them safe." Ryder said, firing his AK and then changing magazines. He punched the bottom of the new one and continued firing, dropping to one knee to aim at the one's lower. Speed fell from the Chitauri's grip, all the ones holding onto him had been killed. He ran back up the side of the building and punched Tigra off of Wiccan, running circles around Executioner before ramming into his back, using his shoulder to knock the axe man off his feet.

* * *

"What the shit?" Psych asked, shooting a web at one of the Chitauri coming near him. His new hand grabbed its head and squashed it, looking around at the group that was coming to surround him. He shot one of the gooey webs at one, and swung it around, knocking down all the others in the circle around him.

"Come on Psych, don't let these alien freaks get the best of you." he said to himself, trying to keep his cool.

" _Toxin is your name now._ " a voice in the back of his head said. Psych looked around, thinking it was someone nearby him.

"Toxin… I like the sound of that." Psych, now Toxin, told himself. He smiled as the black and red goo covered his face. His teeth began to turn sharp, looking like the mouth of a shark. His fingers turned into claws and his eyes were covered by a bright white lens, sort of similar to Spider-Man's mask.

One of the Chitauri stood up and Toxin immediately sliced it across his chest, causing it to fall over. He let out a loud shriek and jumped onto the side of a building, climbing it with his hands and feet. Toxin pushed off the side and shot out a web, swinging through the city.

* * *

Hunter knock one of the Chitauri away from him as he slowly stood up. Spider-Man was busy fighting the Chitauri that had been sent towards him. Hunter walked towards him, throwing each Chitauri soldier away from his longest friend. Spider-Man shot a web, connecting with Hunter's chest. He ripped the web in half, cocking his fist back. A large blue creature jumped over the two, smashing into the side of a building.

"Father…" Hunter whispered to himself. He watched as the blue creature shook his head and slowly stood up from the mess he created. Hunter felt himself grow… angry.

"Hunter, take a deep breath." Spider-Man said, taking a step forward. Hunter's skin slowly began to turn green, however he didn't grow like the Hulk or his father.

"Hank…" Hunter muttered to himself again. Spider-Man now took a few step backs, never seeing his friend reach such a level. Hunter's muscles grew slightly, ripping the black t-shirt he was wearing. He stayed the same height but his eyes were filled with hatred, anger, and rage.

"Don't say the word smash. Don't say the word smash." Spider-Man prayed. Hunter only jumped forward, tackling Hank back towards the ground and punching him in the face repeatedly, his strength finally reaching its peak.


	13. Return of The Patriot Part 13

**Return of The Patriot: Part 13**

Tigra ducked under a punch from Noah. She immediately spun around and sweeped his legs out from under him with her own leg. She grabbed a grate from a vent on the roof and threw it at White Tiger who caught it, spun around, and threw it right back at Tigra. Tigra didn't expect the throw back and was hit in the head by the metal grate. A small amount of blood began to pour out of her head as she lied on the roof.

Chitauri rushed the roof, aiding Executioner after his partner went down. Both Noah and White Tiger left her alone, thinking she wouldn't be a threat anymore. Tigra shook her head, her bright green eyes turning back to her natural bright blue. She looked around, taking a deep breath and seeing New York completely swared with the alien warriors controlled by Enchantress and Thanos.

Tigra slowly got up, kneeling as she looked over at the Young Avengers who had taken down Executioner and cleared the roof of Chitauri. They quickly left, headed for where Enchantress was. Even the Enchantress had retreated back inside Stark Tower. Tigra stood up, looking down at Executioner who continued to lie there unconscious. She shook her head and ran and jumped to the next roof, and continued to get farther and farther away from all of the madness.

* * *

"They beat them both. Worthless…" Enchantress whispered to herself. She reached out at the elevator door and created a barrier in the doorway. "I won't let them take me down. It can't happen this way."

Sin felt the magical chains holding her afloat loosen. Enchantress was letting her focus distance itself from Sin, which was causing the magic to weaken. Once the noises at the bottom of the elevator shaft became louder, all focus was off of Sin, who fell to the ground free of the chains.

"What the…" Enchantress muttered, turning around. Sin had taken a small black staff off of her belt and extended it into a bo-staff. She swung at Enchantress who quickly used her magic to form a glowing green staff, to block the attack from Sin.

"Forget about me?" Sin asked. She pressed her attack, swinging multiple times at Enchantress, only to have each attempt blocked by the Goddess. Enchantress created a second staff and began to fight back, swinging each staff at Sin. The redheaded rogue fought off the attacks now. Ever since being a member of HYDRA she was trained in multiple forms of combat, magic was not one of them though.

"I don't need this." Enchantress spat out, flicking her hands. The staffs disappeared and Sin went flying backward into the wall. She collapsed against it, dropping her bo-staff and falling unconscious from the impact.

* * *

"Hunter, you need to calm down!" Hank yelled, jumping onto the side of a building to avoid the inevitable fight from his son. Hunter let out a loud roar. The mixture of Hulk super soldier serum and regular super soldier serum brought his body to its peak. His reflexes, strength, adrenaline, stamina, and being able to heal his body faster than even Captain America could. His skin was green, shirt ripped, and eyes bright green.

"This isn't you!" Hank yelled. Hunter and him now stood on a roof. The two stared each down as sirens filled the air. The Chitauri's forces had been slowly taken out by military, heroes, and anyone else who was capable of fighting. The ones that were alive had all gone into Stark Tower, leaving the streets filled with debris and dead alien warriors.

Smoke filled the New York skyline, multiple buildings on fire from the explosions and damaged caused. Hank's blue form was slowly losing its grip on him, but one wrong move from Hunter would keep out in the open longer.

"Stop acting like this." Hank calmly said, reaching out his hand. Hunter raised an eyebrow and looked at the hand. Hank took a small step forward and Hunter let out a small growl, like an animal uncaged. "It's alright."

Images of Hunter being used for the super soldier experiment flashed through his mind. Hunter looked down at his own hands and his body. He looked back up at Hank, who looked like he had genuine concern in his eyes. Hunter just huffed and jumped forward, tackling Hank down to the ground. The impact of both of them caused the to go flying through each floor of the building until they reached the ground floor.

"No!" Hank yelled out, the anger of the blue creature taking over. He grabbed Hunter by the throat and threw him through the wall of the building. Hunter's body went through the building next door as well, lying in a pile of rubble. He slowly stood up and felt the ground rumbling. The building between Hank and Hunter began to collapse as Hank ran through the walls, destroying what was left to support it.

Hunter lowered his shoulder, hitting Hank in the stomach. He reached down and grabbed both his legs and tackled him to the ground. He climbed up on top of him and began to wail on him, throwing punches, left and right, not stopping. Hank threw one punch, connecting with Hunter's head and sending him flying off of him. Hank was quick to stay on the attack, grabbing Hunter and throwing him at the ground again. Hunter's body slid through the asphalt. A wall of asphalt formed behind him due to how much he caused to gather up.

"Stop!" Hank shouted at him. Hunter's head was bleeding and he spit blood out of his mouth. The cut on his head quickly closed up and Hunter began to stand, not missing a step as he rolled his shoulders.

The two were right outside Stark Tower and the Young Avengers on the first floor took notice at who was outside. Hunter grabbed a car on the street, lifted it, and quickly threw it at Hank who caught it. The momentum from the throw caused Hank to slightly slide backwards. He threw it back at Hunter who jumped out of the way.

Hank looked up and saw Enchantress looking down from the balcony. He jumped up, landing on the balcony and managing to fit inside the top floor of Stark Tower, chasing Enchantress inside. Hunter looked up, about to follow him but was stopped by a surprise punch to his face. He turned his face to see Speed standing behind him.

"Hey buddy…" Speed said with a nervous laugh. Hunter turned his body to him, ready to fight him. He cocked his fist back, only to feel his arm get grabbed by a sticky substance. He looked back and saw Spider-Man had a web attached to him, holding him back from fighting. Noah and Marsha ran out from the building to the street. Robert, Tarantula, Wiccan, and White Tiger went to the stairs in the building, going after Enchantress.


	14. Return of The Patriot Part 14

**Return of The Patriot: Part 14**

Executioner slowly stood up. His hand instantly went to where his axe was, but he couldn't lift it for some reason. He looked up and saw a creature. The top half of it was red, with black hands that looked like claws. The bottom half was black. It seemed like it's skin was moving, and the face resembled Spider-Man's mask with white eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Executioner asked, trying to lift his axe up again. The face of the creature retracted slightly and Psych smiled down at him. It quickly covered Psych's face again, after giving Executioner a quick glance.

"You're one of the bastards who let these aliens into my city right?" Toxin asked. Executioner just grunted, attempting to lift his axe again. Toxin used his free foot, slamming it down onto Executioner's hand. He screamed out in pain and rolled away from Toxin.

"Get the hell away from me freak." Executioner threatened. He stood up and swung at Toxin who easily dodged it. He kicked the axe up and grabbed it with a web. He used the handle to knock Executioner down onto his knees.

"There's that wretched word again. Freak… You're the freak." Toxin said. He swung the axe, letting it go right over Executioner's head. Executioner shut his eyes, clenching his fists preparing to lose his head. Toxin looked over at the building next to theirs. Ryder, Sarge, and Snipez were standing there watching the scene. Toxin fired a web at them and grabbed a grenade off of Sarge's belt.

"This will teach you." Toxin said. He webbed Executioner to the roof, then pulled the pin on the grenade and dropped it right in front of him. Toxin jumped off the roof and webbed away from the building.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Snipez said, quickly backing away from the other roof.

"Where to?" Sarge asked.

"Anywhere but this city." Ryder suggested. The three all nodded and got off the roof, headed down to the street and making their way out of the city.

"Somebody! Anyone! Help me!" Executioner screamed out. The grenade rolled right in front of him before going off, engulfing him in the explosion and destroying half of the building's roof. His axe survived the explosion, dropping down to the street, the only thing left of Enchantress' right hand man.

* * *

As another explosion went off nearby, Hunter grabbed the web attached to his arm. He pulled Spider-Man towards him using his new found strength. Spider-Man's feet didn't leave the ground as he skidded across the ground. Hunter swung at Spider-Man who ducked under neath it. He popped up behind Hunter and kicked him in the back. Hunter spun around quickly to receive webs to his face, blurring his vision.

"Hunter it's me." Marsha whispered, coming close to him. Hunter tensed up, freezing in place as he pulled the webs off of his face. He turned and looked at her. The two made eye contact, finally seeing her after disappearing.

"Marsha." he whispered back. Marsha's body turned into its stone form. She punched Hunter across the face. The quick hit caught him off guard and caused him to fall down. Everyone looked at Marsha, shocked she did that.

"He needed a good punch to the head." she said with a shrug. Hunter stood up, about to charge her when he felt his body being pulled back by Spider-Man's webs. Speed ran in front of him and began to punch him at super-speed.

"Marsha, get ready to do it again." Noah said. Once Speed stopped and Hunter was on the edge of passing out, Marsha came back in for one last hit, knocking him down and out. The four stood over him, staring at him as his skin slowly returned to its normal color.

"Did we fix him?" Speed asked, looking back and forth at the others.

"I deserved that." Hunter mumbled, his eyes still closed. He slowly opened them. They were back to their regular dark green instead of the magical bright green Enchantress had made them.

"Come on, we need to get to the others." Noah said. Speed quickly went into Stark Tower while Noah and Spider-Man jogged after him. Hunter slowly stood up, looking at Marsha who seemed angry with him.

"What were you thinking?" she asked him.

"I went for a walk and next thing I know…" Hunter tried to reason. She continued to stare at him. "I didn't go looking for her. I was tortured by her."

"We are all here for you. You could've come to any of us about the problems." Marsha said, turning and continuing after the others. Hunter slowly walked into Stark Tower and saw Speed leaning against a wall near the entrance.

"Grabbed this real quick for ya." Speed said with a wink. He tossed a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a red hockey mask with a black bullseye. "See you up there… Patriot."

Hunter smirked at the speedster as he ran off again. He put on his shirt, then his jacket, and finally his mask.

* * *

Robert stood in the hallway, using a gauntlet on his wrist to come up with a way to counteract the attacks Enchantress was using. Her magic had somehow made Hank revert back to his human form, and he was instantly knocked out by a blast of magic. The Young Avengers had been trying to tire her out but were having no luck.

"Anything yet Rob?" Tarantula shouted out, on the ceiling, looking down at Enchantress who was fighting Wiccan. The two were stood on opposite sides of the room, shooting beams of magic at each other which had now collided.

White Tiger had tried to sneak up on her but was sent back by a shock. A barrier surrounded Enchantress' protecting her weak spots from blindside attacks. White Tiger landed against the unconscious Sin. She sighed and slowly stood up as Sin's eyes began to open.

"Is this all you have?" Enchantress asked. "I expected more out of you. This is just… pathetic." Enchantress teased, pushing her beam forward and knocking Wiccan off his feet and sending him crashing through a window. He quickly recovered and began to levitate, bringing himself back into the building.

"Rob!" Tarantula shouted, diving down towards Enchantress. Her stingers were pointed right for the Goddess' neck, but she was flung across the room into a wall. She fell onto her side and closed her eyes. Sin stood up and grabbed her bo-staff, standing next to White Tiger now.

"Where are the others?" Sin asked. White Tiger looked at her and then back at Enchantress.

"Dealing with Hunter." White Tiger answered. Sin had a look of worry wash over her face as White Tiger charged at Enchantress. Two energy blasts were fired at her, and she managed to dodge both. She kicked Enchantress in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards. White Tiger went to slash at her with her claws but was hit in the chest by a quick energy blast.

Sin took a step forward, twirling her bo-staff. She watched as Hank stood up and tried to surprise attack the mother of his son. Enchantress continued to stare at Sin as she raised her hand into the air, the green aurora surrounding it. A magical spear came through the ground, going right through Hank's chest. He gasped out, his hands going right to the area he was stabbed.

* * *

Hunter punched his way through the remaining Chitauri warriors that had no idea he had broken out of Enchantress' spell. Marsha used the strength her stone form provided her to help him. Speed was already at the top of the stairs, standing next to Robert. Noah, Spider-Man, Hunter, and Marsha made their way up finally.

Once Hunter stepped into the doorway, he watched Hank get stabbed through the chest with the magical spear created by Enchantress. As much as he hated his father, he never wanted to see him die, and now he was watching him slowly bleed out.

"Oops. Didn't mean for you to see that sweetie." Enchantress said, looking over at Hunter and smiling. Her smile quickly turned into a frown, realizing she had lost her control over him. "Oh… well it looks like everything I had planned for you is ruined. You'll have to feel every bit of pain I planned on making easy."

"Shut up already." Hunter said, stepping into the room. Noah, Spider-Man, Marsha and Speed followed him into the room standing next to Hunter. White Tiger, Tarantula, and Wiccan all stood up. Enchantress was surrounded by the young team, but she still had all of her confidence.

"You think I've lost? I have you all right where I want you." Enchantress mocked, laughing right in their faces. Once her cackling had finished, her smile turned into a look of hate. "You were never going to live up to expectations. Neither did Tigra. Both my children failed me."

"Wait what?" Hunter asked, taken by surprise. Enchantress shot an energy blast at him and he quickly rolled out of the way and ended up next to Sin. He looked at her and the two made eye contact.

"Nice to see you not as a mindless zombie." Sin said, turning to look back at Enchantress.

"Is that so?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, now you're just mindless." she responded with a smirk. She jumped over the couch in the room and swung the bo-staff at Enchantress who easily blocked it with a magical shield. White Tiger joined to the attack going after Enchantress' blind side.

"Too easy." she muttered to herself, creating two magical staffs yet again. One was used to block Sin's attack while the other swept White Tiger off her feet and pinned her to the ground. The staff quickly turned into a chain, keeping White Tiger down on the floor.

"Don't let her get a break." Tarantula shouted. She jumped back onto the ceiling and shot a web at Enchantress' feet, keeping her pinned to the ground. Hunter jumped over the couch and tackled his mother to the ground. He raised his fist and was about to swing when he was shot off of her by an energy blast.

"Why didn't you punch?" Noah asked him. Hunter stood up and rubbed his chest. A hole was burnt into his shirt from the blast.

"Believe it or not… it felt morally wrong to almost hit a woman, who also happens to be my mother." Hunter said. Noah sighed and pulled out the two blasters holstered on his thighs. He fired them at Enchantress who quickly created a shield. He turned on his rocket boots and floated in the room, firing at her and bringing her focus onto him.

"Spider-Man!" Tarantula shouted. Spider-Man looked at her and watched her web one of Enchantress' arms. Spider-Man followed along and webbed the other arm, holding onto his web so she was stuck. Enchantress rolled her eyes and sent an energy blast into the web, which went right through it and into Tarantula and Spider-Man.

Tarantula slammed into the roof and then fell back onto the ground. Spider-Man was sent flying through a window, falling to the ground. He quickly webbed onto the side of the building and pulled off his mask, taking multiple deep breathes.

Enchantress sent an energy blast into Noah's boot, causing him to go unbalanced and fly into one of the walls in the room. She slowly stood up and looked around. White Tiger was chained to the floor. Tarantula was lying on the ground. Wiccan and Speed were standing next together, ready for their chance to strike. Sin and Hunter were standing with Marsha, staring at her.

"It's been fun young ones. I'm afraid I have to go though." Enchantress said. Hunter took a step forward.

"No, you aren't getting away." Hunter said. Enchantress looked at him and then down at Hank who was lying lifeless.

"This is going to hurt." Enchantress said. She stood there, not moving which confused Hunter. A ringing started in his head, quickly followed by a sharp pain. He dropped down to his ground, grabbing the sides of his head. "No more connections between us. No more healing for you."

"Stop!" someone screamed, jumping through the open doors from the balcony. Tigra tackled Enchantress to the ground and slashed at her, giving her three claw marks on her cheek. Enchantress became enraged, backhanding her daughter and knocking her off of her.

"Ungrateful, worthless, pathetic, little…" Enchantress muttered to herself. She created another spear in her hand. She turned and looked at Hunter, who was slowly standing up now, blood coming out of his ears slightly. Enchantress smirked. She used her free hand and closed her eyes, and the building began to shake. It slowly began to tilt to one side, and Robert ran into the room.

"It's going down!" Robert shouted. Enchantress threw the spear in that direction.

"Maybe one last time you'll heal. I want you to live with this pain." She quickly opened a portal and jumped through it. Hunter looked back and saw that the spear was through Marsha's chest. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Holy shit…" Sin whispered to herself.

"Everyone we need to go!" Noah shouted, slowly standing up. He looked over and saw Marsha stuck to the wall, the spear quickly disappearing and she fell down to the ground. White Tiger stood up as soon as the chains disappeared and grabbed the rocket pack she had with her. She jumped out the window and activated it, flying to another roof.

"Hold on tight." Wiccan said. Speed rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist, as the two levitated out of the building to go and meet White Tiger.

"Hunter, let's go!" Noah shouted to him. He activated his rocket boots, which were both working now. He flew out as Tarantula stood up and quickly jumped out, swinging away from the collapsing tower.

"Take my board." Robert told Sin. She looked at him like he was crazy but he pushed it into her chest. "Go!" he shouted at her. Sin took and looked at Hunter who continued to stare at the dying Marsha. Sin put the board down and stood on it, flying out of the building that had all of it's furniture sliding to one side.

"Hunter…" Robert whispered. Hunter held Marsha as her eyes slowly closed.

"Get out of here Robert." Hunter told him. Robert kneeled down next to his oldest friend.

"Us three started this together. We'll end it together." he told him. Hunter looked over at him and shook his head. He let go off Marsha and jumped on top of Robert, covering his body as Stark Tower completely collapsed. Each floor began to fall onto the top floor, which was the first to go thanks to Enchantress.

* * *

Author's Note:

Two chapters tonight. This was hard for me to do. A lot of death that I don't think anyone was expecting. The landscape of this story will be different now. But! We have one more chapter. Let's see where that takes us!


	15. Return of The Patriot Part 15 - Finale

**Return of The Patriot: Part 15 - Finale**

A week after the second battle of New York, a funeral was taking place. Multiple heroes were in attendance after missing this fight. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, T'Challa, Natasha Romanoff, and others all paid condolences to the Young Avengers who stood by the casket.

"I'm sorry we didn't show up. Enchantress threw us off. Portals opened on the West Coast and we were called in. We heard you had headed to New York and thought it would go smoothly." Tony said, shaking Noah's hand. Noah nodded his head slowly, looking at the ground.

"She knew our every move. Not a lot we could do." Peter Parker whispered to Tony, standing next to Noah. Tony nodded his head and continued down the line of young heroes who were mourning. Noah looked over at the others, his eyes falling to Robert who was in a wheelchair.

"Is it permanent?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… something landed on his spine hard." Noah whispered to him. Most of the teenagers had some type of bandage that was visible to the public. Ava had a black eye, Noah had medical type above his right eye, William had small pieces of medical tape on cuts present on his face. Tommy was probably the only one who fully healed since the battle.

"I can't believe she's gone." Ava said, looking at the casket. Marsha's body lied inside it. Everyone turned to look at it, a look of sadness and loss on their face. Overhead, rain clouds slowly began to block out the sun. "We could've stopped it."

"No. We couldn't have." William told her. "Don't make yourself guilty. It was none of our faults."

"Maybe if I had reacted quick enough." Tommy whispered to his brother. William just shook his head. He put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Maria stepped out of the line, a cast on her arm.

"Are you sure we can't change your mind?" Robert asked, looking slightly up at her. Maria shook her head and looked over at Noah, Peter, and Ava.

"We'll always be here for you." Noah said. Maria gave a small smirk and looked at all her team members.

"I just can't do it anymore. Losing just Marsha hurt… and now it's just a constant pain. I don't want to see any of you go too." Maria said. Noah gave an understanding head nod. Ava stepped forward and gave Maria a small hug. After the exchange, Maria turned and began to walk away from the area, retiring from the Young Avengers and her Tarantula persona. Noah, Peter, Ava, William, and Tommy sat down at chairs off to the side. Robert continued to sit next to Marsha's casket, closing his eyes and whispering to himself.

"Has there been any word on Hunter?" Peter asked, looking down at his hands. He twiddled his thumbs, trying to distract himself from the serious situation.

"No." Ava answered, leaning back in her seat. She folded her arms over her chest. "It honestly seems like he doesn't want to be found."

"If he's gone, we shouldn't disrespect his memory." William told her. "He was our friend, despite his last moments under Enchantress' control."

"You'd think he want to be here for her." Noah muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe he just can't be." Tommy said. The others turned to look at him. "Ya know… like he mentally can't cope with it. Dude's had a lot go on in that head of his."

"We all have." Noah said. He turned and looked at Peter. The two stood up and stepped away from the table. "You're welcome to join us you know. Someone like you would really help this team. The others don't have to know who you are either, we could find a way to keep that hidden."

"I appreciate it… but New York kinda needs me after last week. I don't think I'm ready to leave it yet either." Peter said with a small smirk. Noah gave a smirk in return, understanding his choice. The two shook hands and Peter began to walk away, headed back to Manhattan.

* * *

Off in the distance, Sin stood under a tree, wearing a black hoodie. The hood was up and she had her hands in her pocket. She had on jeans and black combat boots as well. Sin turned and look to the tree that was next to her, smirking slightly.

"So we knew her?" a voice asked.

"Yes we did." Sin told the person. She stopped leaning against the tree.

"How did we know her?" Hunter asked, standing up from his spot against the tree. He also had on a black hoodie with a black baseball hat on. He put his hands into his jean pockets and looked over at Sin.

"You and her were really close friends." Sin answered him. Hunter frowned, looking down at the ground and kicking a rock.

"I wish I remembered." Hunter muttered, starting to walk back towards the road. Sin looked at him and then back at the Young Avengers. She walked after Hunter, putting a hand on his shoulder. She gave it a small rub and the two reached a car. Sin got into the driver's seat while Hunter got into the passenger seat. She looked back one more time at the others, and then drove off.

* * *

Author's Note:

This might be the end my friends. If I get asked to keep going, I have some ideas for possible arcs that can take place. However, if people are satisfied with this ending it will stick. The story will stay open for a while. If I've decided this is Hunter's happy ending (having amnesia and his care taker being Sin) then it will still. Thank you all for keeping up with the adventures. It's been fun. Possibly one last time, love you all.


	16. Return of The Patriot - Epilogue

**Return of The Patriot - Epilogue**

Sergei Kravinoff sat on his couch. His goatee had started graying. The sides of his hair were already gray while the top head still had dark black hair. It was slicked back and he leaned forward on the sofa. He picked up the remote on the end table and rewinded what he was watching. It was the news report showing the crumpled Stark Tower.

"I knew it." Sergei whispered to himself. He saw on the corner of his screen the boy who used to be called 'The Hunter', escaping from the wreckage. He stood up, throwing the remote onto the floor.

"Father?" a man's voice said. Sergei turned around to see his son Alyosha Kravinoff standing there. "Are you alright?"

"Get the family. The hunt is on." Sergei said with a smirk, picking up a spear that hung above the TV.

* * *

Author's Note:

Screw it. He's coming back.


	17. Predators on the Prowl Part 1

**Predators on the Prowl Part 1**

 _3 Months Later_

Hunter and Sin had moved out of the United States. Sin had been able to locate a small unknown town in Canada, right outside of Cambridge Bay. Only a few log cabins were set up in the area to house the small amount of people that lived there. The two had separate bedrooms in their cabin, and no one had questioned who they were or why they showed up. The few people that lived there had never stayed up with the mainstream news, having no idea who The Patriot was. To them, Hunter and Sin were just your average people.

Sin made money by hunting. She sold furs and meat to the people of the town, and also sold it to the cities around them. She never left the small area, not wanting to be recognized by anyone. Hunter had started working as a lumberjack. Most of the days during the week he would go into the woods with a few other men from the town and cut down trees. Due to his strength, he got more work done than the others.

Sin had found a way to eliminate the Hulk serum from his blood so an innocent like the one in New York would never happen again. She found old labs that had Hank's work in them and managed to create a serum. While it lowered Hunter's strength, it still helped to keep who he really was a secret, while also helping to give him a normal life. His look had changed as well. Stubble covered his face, and his hair was kept short almost like a buzzcut.

In the three months that had passed, nothing had returned to Hunter's mind. Everything he knew before was lost. Sin didn't want him to remember either, since it would most likely traumatize him. She figured what he didn't know couldn't hurt him anymore. The two had finally found a normal life to live, starting over in a way that was best.

* * *

Sergei Kravinoff sat in a chair at his dining room table. His family was sitting around it as well, watching the head of the family as he stroked his goatee. Three months had passed with no luck of finding the boy who was once "The Hunter". All of his attempts to takedown Spider-Man had left him as a broken man almost. He needed a win, a trophy to keep his spirits up. He looked at everyone sitting around him and then leaned forward.

Sasha Kravinoff was Sergei's wife. She had her black hair cut short in a bowl style. She had on a black fur coat, along with black tights and black combat boots. Sergei had never had her on one of his hunt's before, but this situation called for the whole family to get involved. To him, this would show who would take over the name "Kraven the Hunter", and he would be proud to turn it over to his wife.

Ana Kravinoff was the youngest of the bunch. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, which also made her stick out from the rest of the family. Clearly being the most eager, and the most arrogant of the three children. She had on a brown cape with a fur collar. Her shirt had orange sleeves, while the chest and stomach were navy blue. Her gloves and the gauntlets on her wrist were the same navy blue. The navy blue cargo pants she had on made it easier to carry more weapons.

Alyosha Kravinoff had long black hair down past his shoulders. Like his father, in his prime, he had a black goatee. He had hand tape wrapped around his hands and halfway up his forearm. He also had on a fur vest as well as tiger pelt that acted as a kilt almost. Under that he wore black cargo pants. Being the middle child, he was overlooked for the role of "Kraven" by his father, and this hunt was his chance to prove it.

Vladimir Kravinoff was the eldest of the group of children. His short black hair was always slicked back. Instead of wearing the same clothing as his family, he had on metal armor, which was covered by a fur coat. He had on yellow and maroon tights that alternated. His gloves were the same colors. He surprisingly wasn't the favorite of his father for using unconventional tactics to conduct his hunts.

"I want the three of you out there now. That boy needs to be found, and then we will commence our hunt. You all know what is on the line. The fate of our family legacy is on the line." Sergei said, looking around at each of his children.

"Yes father." Ana, Alyosha, and Vladimir all responded in unison.

"Scout every corner of the world if you have to. Find me him." Sergei ordered. The three instantly stood and were gone, running out the door.

* * *

Noah was sitting on the couch in the underground Young Avengers base. The team was on brake for now, letting those who had families to go and visit them. Noah was on his own though, so he remained at the base in case any crises were to arise. Files had been scattered across the coffee table in front of him and he was exhausted. Ever since losing Hunter, Marsha, and Maria, he had been looking for replacements to help bolster the team.

"Why is it so hard to find a young kid with special abilities or powers?" he asked himself. He looked over at a frame picture and sighed. He picked it up and felt something in his chest being yanked at.

Hunter had Marsha on his back. Maria was hanging upside down. Robert was standing on his board, smiling widely. Tommy had given William bunny ears. Noah was standing off to the side, his arms folded across his chest. Ava was in the background, kicking a training dummy.

"It won't ever be the same." Noah said to himself, putting the picture down. He shook his head, standing up to get himself some coffee. "There needs to be someone out there."

* * *

Parker Robbins was in an old gym in New York. He was punching the punching bag, causing it to swing around. He gave it one last punch and let out a loud grunt. He had the images of his father's murder pass through his mind.

 _"You know now that I'm free from that dirtbag's grasp, I've been thinking about changing my life. I think I might move out of the city. Go to Hawaii or something." his father said._

 _"You deserve it dad." Parker said. He smiled at his dad who smiled back at him._

 _"Damn right I do." his father said. He picked up his cup again as Parker looked away again to see what all the sirens and cop cars were for. A loud thud was heard right next to Parker as he quickly turned forward. His father was lying on the table as blood slowly poured out from under his head. Parker saw a card sticking out from the back of his head. He began to let tears roll down his cheeks and eventually let out a scream filled with anger. On the card there was a word scribbled across the top; "Bullseye"._

Bullseye, whoever that was, had avoided Parker's wrath for years. He had to have gone in hiding or fled the state. Parker had made investments in tracking his father's murderer down, but to no avail. Now he was training for the moment he would find him. Going to the gym every night, and using the money he had to buy two pistols. He looked over at the mirror and smirked. His black hair hung in front of his piercing blue eyes. Parker brushed it back with his hand, shaking off some of the sweat.

"I'm going to find you, you son of a bitch." he mumbled. He turned back to the punching bag and began to wail on it again.

* * *

Hunter got out of his truck, swinging the keys around his finger. He parked on the side of the large wooden building that served as the town's bar. He entered it and smiled at the lady behind the counter who was also considered the "Mayor" of this small town. Her name was Sophia Nelson. She was the one Sin had gotten in touch with about moving in.

Hunter sat down at a table by himself and sighed, staring down at his hands. He began to pick out the splinters, zoning out. He heard the men he worked with laughing and continued to stare at his hand.

There was the Bradford family, which consisted of a father, mother, and son. The Douglas family had a mother and two of her sons. The Cohen family was the only other real family in the town, which had a father, mother, and two daughters living in their wooden house. Billy Polk was someone Hunter worked with, who had a wife that lived in the town. Jack Monroe was a loner, and also a coworker with Hunter. Most of the people assumed he and Sophia were together in some way, just liked they assumed the same about Hunter and Sin.

"You alright there?" Jack asked. Hunter looked up and nodded. Jack gave a small smirk. He had on a blue and white baseball shirt despite the cold snowy weather. His brown hair was messy due to the beanie he wore during work, and just like Hunter he had stubble.

"I'm good." Hunter mumbled. Jack gave a nod back in response and walked over to the bar, chatting up Sophia. Hunter sighed and stood up, leaving the building. His boots crunching against the snow filled the air. Giggling quickly covered up that noise. Hunter looked to the side and saw the Cohen family outside, building a snowman. Hunter shook his head and got back into his truck, driving down the snowy road to where he and Sin lived near the water. He got out and stared at his house.

"I'm good." Hunter said with a small smile. He took off his black beanie and walked into the house, closing the door behind him.


	18. Predators on the Prowl Part 2

**Predators on the Prowl Part 2**

It was another normal day for Hunter and Sin. Hunter was out chopping down trees with Billy Polk and Jack Monroe. Sin had begun to gather her arrows and the bow she used to go hunting. She pulled on a camouflage hunting jacket and walked to the door. When she opened she jumped back in shock.

"What do you think you are doing?" Nick Fury asked, stepping into the house. Sin stared at him in shock.

"You… you… died…" Sin choked out in disbelief. Nick Fury shook his head.

"So did you and Hunter apparently. So it looks like we're both liars." Nick Fury said, looking around the wooden house.

"How did you find us?" Sin asked. Nick Fury looked back at her, chuckling at the question.

"What is your plan? The endgame?" Nick Fury asked in response.

"To live as normal as possible. He can't remember a thing… and maybe that's for the best." Sin tried to reason. "I'm not going to take him to HYDRA. I'm not going to make him fall for me. I just want him to live normally. But, I need to be around to make sure that happens."

"Maria Hill always wanted the best for him. When she died…" Nick Fury paused, taking a deep breath. "Well none of us were the same. I'm going to have eyes on you. That kid remains safe."

Sin nodded quickly in response. Nick Fury sat down on the couch in the small living room. He looked over at her and motioned for her to walk over. She shut the door and slowly made her way to the couch.

"What happened?" Nick Fury asked. Sin gave him a confused look and he rubbed his forehead. "How did you find him? In that mess, it must have been impossible."

"It's not the best story…"

* * *

 _Hunter rose from the wreckage, pushing a piece of the wall off of his back. He looked around, seeing Marsha's dead body and crawling over to it. He pulled her away from a fire that was starting to rise and brought her to the clearing where he had been._

" _Help!" a voice croaked out. Hunter looked around, noticing Robert underneath a metal beam. During the fall, Hunter had lost his grip on Robert, but the nerdy teen must have found a way to land safely. Hunter did his best to crawl over to him, coughing and pushing debris out of his way as he did._

" _Robert…" Hunter whispered, he slowly lifted off the metal beam, but Robert couldn't move._

" _My… my legs… I can't feel them…" Robert spoke. Hunter got underneath the bar and held it up with his back. He noticed a web was under Robert. He smirked to himself, knowing either Spider-Man or Tarantula did their best to save him. Hunter grabbed Robert and lifted him up._

" _I got you. I got you." Hunter whispered. He carried him out, taking him to where Marsha's body was. A loud creak echoed throughout the debris. Hunter turned, seeing a large chunk of metal was swinging towards him. He didn't react enough in time to duck, and was smacked in the head by the hanging piece of the tower. Hunter flew a few feet, landing on the ground hard. The back of his head took most of the impact, and a cut formed on the side of his head._

 _Sin pushed away some of the pieces of rubble, coughing as dust flew into her face. Fires were starting to rise from the mess and she knew she had to get in there fast. She had saw Hunter get smacked in the head. The Young Avengers had begun to dig through on the other side which caused Sin to hurry more. With all her strength she pushed the pieces of Stark Tower out of the way and got to Hunter's body._

" _Come on." she whispered to herself, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him out of there. She continued to pull him until they were in an alley. Sin looked over at the wreckage and saw the others leaving with Robert and Marsha's body. She lifted Hunter up, putting his arm around her neck and carrying him away from the scene._

* * *

 _After that, she had gotten him to one of the old labs for HYDRA. She took his mask and leather jacket, throwing them into a bag and zipping it up. She cleaned up the cut on the side of his head and covered it with a few bandaids._

" _What's going on?" Hunter asked._

" _Shh, it's okay." Sin reassured him._

" _Where am I?" Hunter quietly asked. He tried to get up, but the pain in his head was too immense. He fell back down and Sin put a hand on his chest._

" _You're safe don't worry. I got you out of there." Sin told him._

" _Out of where?" Hunter asked, looking up at her. "And… who are you?"_

" _I… what?" Sin asked back in shock. "You don't remember me?"_

" _I don't… I… No. I don't remember anything." He said, slowly sitting up with her help. He looked around, and then at Sin._

" _You were in an accident." Sin said after a moment of hesitation. "I'm your friend. Sinthea. You usually call me Sin. Your name is Hunter. You're 19."_

" _Hunter… okay that rings a bell. I guess Sin does too. What about my family? Were they in the accident?" Hunter asked, trying to stand. Sin put her hand on his chest again._

" _No… You're an orphan." Sin told him, thinking on her feet. "We both are. That's why we're friends." Hunter nodded as if he understood. "Come on, let's get you out of this place and somewhere better."_

" _Okay Sin. Just a minute. My head is killing me." he told her, lying back down. Sin nodded, sitting down in a chair and looking at him._

* * *

"After that we left. I took funds from all the old HYDRA bases that we went by on our trip. I got us new clothes, this house, the transportation to get here. I found one of Hank's old serums to heal the Hulk gene in his blood. I took him to Marsha's funeral just so I had the closure of knowing he saw it." Sin told Nick Fury. Nick nodded his head and stood up.

"You clearly care for the boy." Nick said to her.

"I guess." Sin said with a shrug.

"Take care of him. Don't let him relive what he's lost." Nick Fury said to her. With that, he left the house. Sin stared down at the floor, sighing and flopping back onto the couch.

"So much for a normal day." Sin said to herself.


	19. Predators on the Prowl Part 3

**Predators on the Prowl Part 3**

"Where is he?" Parker Robbins shouted at a common street thug. He wore a red cloak, with a hood that casted a shadow over most of his face. The thug was standing on the edge of the docks, looking at Parker Robbins with complete fear. Two pistols were aimed straight for his face.

"Look man, I don't know who the hell you're talking about." the thug said, raising his hands.

"Then why run from me?" Parker asked, his voice filled with rage. He poked the thug in the chest with one of his pistols, causing the man to stumble.

"Look at you! You're terrifying! Who wouldn't run from you?" the thug told him.

"You know where Bullseye is, so just tell me." Parker threatened. The sound of sirens started to echo throughout the night sky.

"Who?" the thug asked again. Parker rolled his eyes, cocking his pistols and about to fire them. The thug pushed Parker and attempted to run by him. He pulled out a playing card and threw it at his feet. Parker decided to just shoot him instead of running after him. Three shots landed in the man's back, causing him to fall over into the water. The water around the body slowly turned red from the blood and the thug began to sink down.

"Good riddance." Parker said, picking up the playing card that was thrown at him. A helicopter began to hover over the scene, with a spotlight right on him.

"The Hood has been located. Repeat The Hood has been located." Parker heard over the radio in the helicopter. He smirked to himself and began to run.

* * *

"Brother, trust me when I say… having your family with you for this will be your downfall." Dmitri Kravinoff warned his brother Sergei. Sergei looked over at his half-brother and laughed. He shook his head as the two walked through the large garden in the backyard.

Dmitri's face was completely white. His face had everything a regular person did (eyes, mouth, and somewhat a nose) but besides that it had no features. No blemishes, or hair, or hue. His hands were the same skin color of Sergei however. Unlike the rest of the family he wore a suit, looking more professional.

"You must be kidding." Sergei said, picking up a dagger that was lying next to a statue of him that was in the garden. "This mission, this hunt, will decide who will be the next Kraven. My sons, my daughter, my wife… they all possess the talent." Sergei said.

"You and your family also have huge egos that could get in the way of each other." Dmitri again tried to warn. Sergei turned around, holding the dagger to Dmitri's throat.

"Just because you aren't as fast, or as strong, or as talented, doesn't mean you need to be jealous." Sergei threatened. "You will never be Kraven, always the Chameleon. The weaker brother. Do you understand?"

"Yes brother." Dmitri said, looking down at the dagger with wide eyes. "Forgive me for trying to interfere."

"Of course you are forgiven." Sergei said, pulling away the dagger. He put it back down next to the statue. "Just don't cross me again." Sergei warned him. He continued to walk through the garden while Dmitri stared at the back of his head, forming a fist and letting his anger build.

* * *

Peter Parker stood on top of one of the many buildings in Manhattan. He pulled off his Spider-Man mask and looked around, stopping to look at the construction crew still cleaning up the wreckage of Stark Tower. The sound of rockets being turned off jolted him out of his trance and he turned to see Noah Varr was on the roof behind him.

"How have you been Peter?" Noah asked, walking up to him and standing by his side.

"Um, good. I guess. I'm passing chemistry which is pretty important for my major." Peter told him.

"Great to hear." Noah said sarcastically. "Look, are you sure you don't want to be on the team? We can accomodate you staying in New York."

"I, heh… I'm sorry." Peter told him nervously. "Being Spider-Man is a tough job already. I know you guys are a little low on power after all the losses."

"You have no idea." Noah said, sitting down on ventilation shaft that stuck out of the roof. Peter folded his arms across his chest and looked at the ground.

"No sign of him?" Peter asked quietly.

"Nope." Noah said, looking down at his hands. He let out a loud sigh and then looked up at the sky. "No Nick Fury… or any secret agent. I'm pulling the plug on the investigation. Wiccan and Speed were called back yesterday."

"So we're confirming it? He's dead?" Peter asked, turning to look at Noah. Noah just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Someone helped Robert, and someone put him next to Marsha's body in that clearing." Noah told him. "But I don't know who if it wasn't him."

"I shot a web when I saw Robert falling. I assumed that would lessen the blow on impact. But to think that Hunter is really gone…" Peter said, looking off into the distance. Noah stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever need a hand. We'll be in New York right away. Don't hesitate." Noah told him. He patted Peter's shoulder and turned away, leaving him to be with his thoughts.

* * *

While Noah was in New York for the rest of the day, he had taken Ava with him. He told her he was going to look into a possible recruit which gave her the day to go around the city she had first lived in. She visited all of the places she held memories, but when she caught word of the new criminal named The Hood, she knew White Tiger would need to be called in.

Ava spotted him running through the street, chasing down a man that looked like a thug. Ava, already dressed in her White Tiger suit, along with her amulet on, jumped down from the building she was on.

White Tiger chased after The Hood who had cornered the man in the alley. When she got there, the other man was already shot four times in the chest. The Hood turned around, smirking at the hero and aiming his pistols at her.

"Kitty cat thinks she can stop me?" The Hood asked her. White Tiger jumped onto a dumpster in the alley and then pounced onto The Hood, tackling him to the ground. The pistols were knocked out of his hands, which gave White Tiger a free chance to attack. She punched him in the jaw, but was quickly thrown off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" White Tiger asked. The Hood slowly stood, smiling. His smile was all that was visible under the shadow of his red hood.

"Haven't you heard? I'm The Hood." he said. He swung at White Tiger who ducked under it, spinning around and attempting to kick him. The Hood caught her foot and swung her into the side of the dumpster. She quickly got back to her feet, but was slammed into the dumpster again when The Hood shoved his shoulder into her chest. He quickly grabbed his pistols and began running off at the sound of the sirens.

"I've been out of the game for too long." White Tiger whispered to herself, climbing the alley wall quickly and getting onto a rooftop.

* * *

Sin had just finished cooking dinner, using some of the deer she had hunted from earlier to feed her and Hunter for the night. Hunter sat down at their kitchen table, which was right next to the living room. Right when Sin was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door. Hunter seemed confused, and he had every reason to be.

"No one ever comes here this late." Hunter said. "Not even the little kids trying to be funny."

"I wonder who it is." Sin said, walking to the door. She opened it and looked at the person standing there with confusion.

"Um, hi. I'm Greer Grant." the woman said. She had bright blue eyes along with black hair halfway down her back. She wore a large furry winter coat, along with snow boots and navy blue jeans.

"Can I help you?" Sin asked, closing the door partly so Hunter couldn't see who it was. The charm around her neck that was shaped like a tiger's head was a good hint.

"I was just wondering if um…" Greer said, lowering her voice. "Is Hunter here?" Sin stepped outside after that, closing the door behind her.

"Who are you really?" Sin asked.

"Tigra." Greer whispered.


	20. Predators on the Prowl Part 4

**Predators on the Prowl Part 4**

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you." Sin said, looking over at Greer Grant and rolling her eyes. The two were outside a vacant house in the town while the Mayor looked around it to make sure it was capable of living. It happened to be right next door to Hunter and Sin.

"Look, I just want somewhere safe to be." Greer whispered back to her. Sin gave her a threatening look.

"It should be all good to go." Sophia told the two, stepping out of the small shack. Sin pulled out a wad of cash, handing it to Sophia who smiled and walked away, letting the two be. Greer and Sin took a step into the vacant town.

"You'll have to get a job to keep up payments. There's a city nearby that some of the people go to every other weekend where you can buy furniture." Sin explained to her. She turned around attempting to leave, but had her arm get grabbed by Greer.

"I get why you're defensive. I'm his sister though… at least I think I am. The Enchantress wasn't clear in those final moments." Greer told her. "I was brainwashed too. I regret everything I did that went against you guys, you need to trust me."

"He doesn't remember any of it, okay? All he knows is that he lost his memory, and that he has no family. I'm his friend who helped him get back on his feet." Sin warned Greer, stepping closer to her.

"Hunter doesn't even know he's a hero?" Greer asked. Sin shook her head and then turned back to the door.

"Don't say anything to him. I mean it. He's happy now. Let's leave it that way." Sin told her, leaving the house and shutting the door behind her. Greer stood in her new house, staring at the floor and rubbing her arm.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" a man shouted, grabbing an empty bottle that was lying on the bar and smashing onto the head of The Hood. The Hood stumbled back and looked up to see the man running up a set of stairs.

"You're gonna pay for that!" the old man shouted from behind the counter. The Hood sprinted after the man, while the bartender wiped down the bar. "Damn kids."

"Stop!" The Hood shouted. He pulled out his pistols and aimed them at the back of the thug who was running from him. The Hood had been doing a lot of research lately, and had figured out this was an agent for Bullseye.

"Look man, just leave me be. I'll pay you whatever you want." the agent said, turning his head to speak to the up and coming criminal.

"Money? You think this is about money?" The Hood asked, walking slowly up to the man. Bullseye's agent turned around, his hands sticking out, doing a pathetic job of keeping The Hood back.

"Anything. Just don't kill me man. Please." he begged.

"I want your boss. Bullseye. Give me him." The Hood said, lowering his pistols. The agent nodded his head, lowering his hands as well. He turned and pointed at an abandoned building.

"He stays there sometimes. Right now he's out on a hit… but he should be back by tomorrow." he explained. The Hood nodded his head and turned around, walking away.

"Wait." The Hood said, stopping in his tracks. He quickly drew his pistol and turned around, shooting the man in the chest. He then holstered his pistol and continued to walk back to the stairs as Bullseye's agent fell off the roof.

* * *

"Oh man look at us." Ava said, flipping through her own file. She picked it out of the many sprawled out files on the coffee table inside the underground Young Avengers base. Noah smirked, picking up Hunter's. In red letters, it had the word "MISSING" across the front of it. He tossed it onto the ground and sighed.

"It feels so different now." Noah said. Ava looked over at him and snickered.

"Never knew you'd be one to get emotional." Ava teased him. Noah shot her a glare, then looked back down at the files. He took out Marsha's and Maria's and tossed them on top of Hunter's.

"How are you not? We've lost two of our friends and another has walked away from us. It's like our team is slowly falling apart." Noah said, putting his face in his hands and rubbing it. He ran a hand through his white hair and sighed.

"We'll be fine. Seriously. There's still five of us. We live and learn from our mistakes. Next time Enchantress comes around we'll find a way to be ready for it." Ava said, looking through Robert's file now.

"She won't be coming back. Not with Hunter dead." Noah said, picking up his own and staring at the manila folder.

"We don't know if he's dead. Stop thinking like that. He could just be gone." Ava said, her voice giving off the sign that she was beginning to get annoyed. Noah dropped his file onto the coffee table and turned his head to look at her.

"How? How could he just be gone? His girlfriend of three years died. His father died. All of S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. Why would he run now?" Noah asked, sounding like a whiny little kid. Ava stood up, dropping Robert's file. She put her hands on her hips and stared down at Noah.

"Because he feels guilty. Would you not? That whole time he was some puppet in a game. He fought his friends against his will which led to so many people getting hurt. I wouldn't want to face society after that, would you?" Ava snapped at him. Noah was caught off guard, remaining silent. "That's what I thought. Man up Noah. This team needs you at your best. All this whining doesn't look good to the others. Be the man we know you are."

"O...okay." Noah said, standing up slowly. Ava let out a deep breath and the two collected the files.

* * *

Spider-Man was swinging through the city, when all of a sudden he dropped down and landed in a cemetery. He had flowers in his hand, along with a Captain America vintage action figure. Spider-Man walked over to two tombstones and looked around, seeing no one else in the area. He put the flowers on the tombstone that had the name "Maria Hill". He sat down in front of the other tombstone and put the Captain America figure right in front of. Spider-Man took off his mask and sighed.

"Found that from your old house. No one has bought yet… I don't know why. I found that though, in your old room." Peter said. He looked around and leaned back.

"I remember I got that for you for your sixteenth… wait, seventeenth? I'm not sure. One of those birthdays. And you got me those condoms." Peter said with a chuckle. "Sometimes you're a real idiot man."

The sun was beginning to set while Peter laid back on the grass, his hands on his chest. He stared at the sky and just shook his head. "It needed some dusting off. I guess you couldn't take it when you left for the Young Avengers. They're looking bad, ya know? Lost three of you guys."

"This is way too sappy." Peter said, standing up and pulling his mask back on. "If you're out there, I just hope you're happy man. If you're up there," Peter paused, looking up at the sky, "Well, come back down some time. I think Noah misses you a lot." Peter put a hand on Hunter's tombstone and took a deep breath. He jumped into the air and shot a web, swinging away from the cemetery and heading back home.

* * *

Sergei sat in his own personalized chair in the living room. He had a chalice in his hand, filled with wine while his family awaited the return of Vladimir. Ana and Alyosha had already returned from their journey. Sasha sat with her children on the couch, waiting for Sergei to speak. Kraven took a slow sip from his chalice, before looking over at his two children and wife.

"Ana. I am proud of you." Sergei told his daughter. Ana smiled, nodding her head.

"Thank you father." Ana replied.

"You have exceeded expectations so far. Both of your brothers should be ashamed by the work you are doing." Sergei told her with a smile. Alysoha looked down at the ground while Ana's face was beaming with a smile. Sasha put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and gave her an approving smile.

"Keep up the good work and after this next hunt you could be Kraven." Sergei said. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the TV. He stared at the rifle that was hanging above it and picked it up, putting down the chalice.

"Sergei?" Sasha asked, noticing that something was off in him now. He continued to stare at the rifle in his hands. He turned his head to the side, looking at them out of the corner of his eye,

"No. It's Kraven now. Until this is over." Kraven told her with an animalistic snarl.

* * *

Vladimir Kravinoff had gone North, ending up in Canada for his search. He had gone through most of the parts of the country that had been bordering the United States. Now he had made his way farther North, going towards the more unknown places. A small light in the distance raised his hopes as he covered himself from the falling snow and chilling wind.

"Where are you?" Vladimir muttered to himself. He began climbing a snow hill, holding his fur coat close to his body. He slid down the snow hill and punched the snow in anger. He began climbing again, this time making it to the top. He kneeled down on the snowy hill and took the rifle off of his back.

"Show yourself." Vladimir whispered to himself. He looked down his scope, scanning over the town. Multiple people went through his crosshairs until he landed on the one who resembled Hunter Hill. Vladimir smiled to himself, taking out his map and circling where he was on it. He slid back down the hill, and began his journey back home.


	21. Predators on the Prowl Part 5

**Predators on the Prowl Part 5**

"Father!" Vladimir said, walking through the door. Kraven looked over at his son, raising an eyebrow. Alyosha and Ana looked over at their brother, curious of the excitement that was present in his voice.

"What is it my son?" Kraven asked.

"I found him." Vladimir said with a smile. He put down the map he had marked and looked over at his mother who was smiling at him. Ana and Alyosha grew angry with their brother. Ana was especially frustrated since Kraven seemed to be beaming with joy at his oldest child. Her chance of becoming the next Kraven the Hunter was quickly slipping away.

"Perfect Vladimir. This is excellent work. Your brother and sister can learn from this." Karven said with a grin, looking over at the other two. He patted Vladimir's shoulder and took the map. "Quickly, get ready. We leave now. This should be a quick hunt."

"But father…" Ana whined. Her mother looked at her and took her towards her room.

"You know not to argue." Sasha warned her daughter.

"Brother." Dmitri whispered, appearing in the hallway behind Kraven. Kraven turned around to see Dmitri standing there and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"What do you want Dmitri?" Kraven asked, sitting down in his chair and sharpening a spear. Dmitri walked out from the hall and sat down on the couch that was near Kraven's chair. Dmitri leaned forward and took a deep breath.

"This won't end well Sergei. Trust me." Dmitri pleaded.

"I doubt that. You just don't want to see your brother step down from being Kraven. Isn't that right?" Kraven teased.

"No. I don't want to see my family fail miserably." Dmitri told him. Kraven stopped sharpening the spear and slowly looked up at Dmitri. Kraven let out a snarl and Dmitri stood.

"Get out of here. I don't want to see you until we get back." Kraven threatened. Dmitri quickly left the expert hunter by himself. Kraven stared at the spear in his hands and let out an animalistic roar of anger. He threw the spear and watched as it cut into the living room wall and stuck out.

* * *

"So what's the agenda for tonight?" Sin asked with a smirk as she cleaned up the small dinner table the two had. Hunter shrugged, walking around the couch and sitting down on it. He grabbed the television remote and turned the TV on.

"I guess just watch some TV right?" Hunter suggested, flipping through the few channels that they managed to get.

"Sounds like a plan." Sin said, putting the plates into the sink and walking over to sit on the couch as well. The two sat with a large space in between them, while Hunter turned on the global news.

"And yet again, Spider-Man has saved New York from devastating catastrophes. The villain, known as Mysterio, was at large after the destruction of the old Stark Tower. Spider-Man didn't hesitate in stopping the mad man, and bringing him to justice." the reporter spoke. Sin looked over at Hunter who was smiling at the TV.

"The world needs more people like that guy. What a hero!" Hunter exclaimed, looking over at Sin. He quickly looked back at the TV and saw footage of Spider-Man and Mysterio battling through New York. Hunter's eyes widened when he first saw Spider-Man.

"I guess the costume makes sen-" Hunter was in the middle of saying before he grabbed his head. He fell off the couch and onto the ground, yelling in pain. Sin looked over at him and quickly got down next to him. She put a hand on his back as he continued to scream from the immense headache he was getting. Sin quickly turned the TV off and helped Hunter sit up.

"What the hell was that?" Hunter whispered, keeping his eyes shut. Hunter continued to keep his hands on his head, scared of the feeling coming back. Sin knew it was the image of Spider-Man that triggered it, but she didn't want Hunter to start worrying about his past.

"It was nothing. Maybe you're getting sick." Sin tried to explain, putting a hand on Hunter's forehead.

"Yeah… maybe." Hunter said. He rested his head on the sofa seat and closed his eyes. Sin bit her lip, nervous that he may start remembering if he's exposed to faces of his past.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the famous Hood. What the hell are you doing around these parts?" a man asked, sitting next to a trash can that had a fire in it. The large red cloak worn by Parker Robbins was floating due to the wind that traveled through the open walls of the rundown building.

"They call you Bullseye right?" The Hood asked.

"What's it to you?" Bullseye asked, turning to look at the up-and-coming criminal. Bullseye wore a large black trench coat and had the image of a bullseye carved into his forehead.

"You killed my father." The Hood said calmly. He quickly drew his pistols and fired them at Bullseye who jumped behind the trashcan to avoid the bullets.

"I've killed a lot of people for a lot of reasons. I need a name." Bullseye shouted out over the gunfire.

"Last name is Robbins." The Hood said impatiently. He emptied out both clips from his pistols and quickly reloaded them. He slowly began walking towards the burning trash can. A knife flew out from behind it and hit Robbins in his knee.

"I remember. Your father was sitting down, minding his own business. It was a pleasure killing him. And a pleasure watching you do nothing about it. You still can't. Up-and-coming to dead within seconds kid." Bullseye threatened.

"I don't think you understand. I'm doing this all just to kill you. People have gotten in my way and had to die for it. I just want answers." The Hood said calmly. He pulled the knife out of his knee, wincing slightly. He tossed it to the side and continued to walk towards the trash can.

"Like what? My boss?" Bullseye asked, slowly standing from his cover. The Hood nodded and Bullseye smirked. "It was Fisk. Your father was involved with the Kingpin. When he was killed, it triggered something. I got a list of possible suspects who could've killed him and got paid to take out each one. Nothing personal."

"My father was killed because of Fisk's murder? He had nothing to do with that!" The Hood said, raising his voice now. He aimed one pistol at Bullseye who quickly raised his hands.

"Woah woah. I just followed orders. Don't know if you remember, but it was Spider-Man and that Patriot kid who took out Fisk. They're the ones who killed your father. I'm just the middleman." Bullseye explained.

"Patriot and Spider-Man… I'll look into it. Thanks." The Hood said. He turned and began walking away. Bullseye took a deep breath and smirked. The Hood quickly spun around, pulling out his pistol while he did. He fired it, sending a bullet right into Bullseye's head. The assassin fell to the ground and The Hood continued on his way.


	22. Predators on the Prowl Part 6

**Predators on the Prowl Part 6**

"Ready?" Noah asked, setting the folders down on the coffee table in the underground base's lobby. Ava nodded her head and the two sat down on the couch, getting ready to look at possibly recruits after having no luck the last time they did.

"Anything new since last time?" Ava asked, spreading out the folders on the table. She picked up Hunter's and the other members of the Young Avengers and put them on the ground next to the coffee table.

"Those two are recent. Robert found them for us while he's been recovering." Noah told her. He slid two of the folders toward Ava, who picked one up. She opened it up, quickly skimming over what the papers said and flipping through it. She raised an eyebrow and nodded her head before putting the folder back down on the ground.

"Kate Bishop. Interesting." Ava said. Noah nodded his head to show he agreed with her.

"And everything it said showed it's a good idea to bring her in. Trained by Hawkeye?! She's clearly progressing well if she was recommended to us." Noah brought up.

"And the other one?" Ava asked, picking up the file.

"Theodore Altman. There were reports of him having issues controlling his… powers." Noah said, his voice giving off the slight hint that there was more he wasn't letting on to.

"He's under A.I.M. control?" Ava asked. "And he's not human…?"

"It's a long story. Read up. We're going to go after these two once the twins get back." Noah said. Ava looked up at him, smirking slightly.

"Finally some confidence from our fearless leader." Ava mocked while Noah walked away, a smile on his face.

* * *

After spending a day at home, Hunter had decided it was time to get up and go back to his everyday life. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and slid on his Timberland boots. He put on a black long sleeve t-shirt and covered that up with a flannel, button-up hoodie. Finally, he grabbed a black beanie and put it on his head. He left his room and saw that the living room was empty, and that there was a note hanging on the door.

"Went out hunting. Took the truck. Sorry! See you later. - Sin." the note read. A loud horn blared throughout the small town, right as Hunter walked out the front door. Billy Polk and Jack Monroe were sitting in a pickup truck outside of Hunter's house.

"We got word from your old lady that you'd need a ride." Billy said with a smirk. Hunter's face immediately began to turn red due to the harsh winds and the cold weather.

"Old lady?" Hunter asked. He climbed into the bed of the pickup truck hearing Jack begin laughing.

"You don't know what that means?" Jack asked.

"No idea." Hunter said through the small window with a smirk. Billy and Jack shook their heads and began driving into the woods.

* * *

Greer was sitting in her house and looked out the window just in time to see Hunter heading into the woods with his coworkers. As soon as he entered the woods, her animalistic side took over and gave off a strong sixth sense that things were about to go bad. She stood up abruptly, causing the chair she was in to fall over. She went over to the old flip phone she had and called up Sin.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the large snow mountains that kept the town from society, Sin was lying in the snow watching a deer slowly walk across the landscape. Her phone began to ring, spooking the deer and causing it to run off. She sighed in frustration and pulled out her cellphone, flipping it open and answering it.

"What?" Sin spat out.

"Something is wrong." Greer soke over the phone. "I don't know what it is, but something doesn't feel right."

"Okay… what do you want me to do about it?" Sin responds, slowly standing up and grabbing her quiver of arrows that she had on the ground next to her.

"I just thought I should let you know in case it's… old friends of ours." Greer said, looking at the window again and biting her bottom lip nervously. She heard Sin sigh loudly on the other end of the phone.

"I'll finish up out here and then head back to the town. See you soon." Sin said, angrily closing the phone.

"Okay see-" Greer was in the middle of saying before the call was ended. "Soon." she ended disappointedly.

* * *

Parker Robbins popped the cap off of a beer bottle and sat down on his couch in the rundown apartment he was using as his "base of operations". He grabbed the tv remote and turned on the small television that was placed in front of him. A female police officer was being interviewed by a reporter of the Daily Bugle, and Parker smiled when he saw the news report. " **The Hood runs rampant across New York"**.

"At this time, we are unable to give any statements on the potential crime lord called The Hood." the female officer spoke. She had short red hair, and bright blue eyes and wore the average police uniform that every cop wore.

"Thank you Captain DeWolff. Back to you-" the reporter was saying right as Parker turned the TV off. He smiled and looked over at the red hooded cloak that was sitting on his small kitchen table. On top of it were the two pistols he used.

"Crime lord." he muttered to himself. "Has a nice ring to it. Could give me a chance to overwrite Fisk's legacy, and take out Spider-Man. Show people the Robbins name isn't something to take lightly. Show them my dad wasn't murdered for nothing… Yeah. I'll show them."

* * *

Kraven, Alyosha, Sasha, Ana, and Vladimir slowly stomped their way through the snowy terrain, headed towards the spot where Hunter was supposed to be. Kraven quickly dropped down to a knee, motioning with his hand that the others should do the same. His family followed his lead, as a pickup truck slowly drove by, avoiding a snowy hill and headed to the opposite side of it. Kraven pointed forward and the five Hunters began to slowly crouch walk forward, headed for the hill.

"This is the worst part. Waiting for your prey to enter the trap." Kraven spoke up, looking back at his family. The five made their way up onto the hill, staring down at the small town below. Kraven watched as the pickup truck pulled up next to a house and a redheaded girl got out. People were walking around, wearing large winter coats with their hoods up, but none of them seemed to be the person Kraven was after.

"I don't see him father." Ana said, folding up a picture of Hunter they had printed out to make sure they get the right person.

"Maybe our dear brother was wrong." Alyosha said, teasing Vladimir. Vladimir looked at his brother, angered that he would accuse him of such a thing right in front of their father.

"I trust his word. If he saw or had proof that the boy is here, then the boy is here. We just need to wait for him to come to us." Kraven said, smirking as he looked back toward the town.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everybody. I'm back. I had a very busy summer working two jobs and found that I didn't have enough time for typing out the many stories that I write. And this past week I started school, so that's been in my way. But my schedule is a lot easier so I think I'll be getting back into the groove I was in before. At least for Hunter, you can expect multiple updates in the near future for this story. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you all later!


End file.
